Marcus and Bella Love Story
by catahoula leopard dog lover
Summary: Takes place just after Bella jumps off the cliff in New Moon. Alice and Jasper go back to forks to check on Bella after a vision that Alice had of Bella will Bella be all right or will she be dead. Victoria, Wolves, Volturi and everything in between.
1. Prologue

_Prologue_ _:_

There are times in life where people make mistakes.

Alice's POV

I was on my way back to the house where we are currently living when I was sucked into a vision of Bella...

Flash Back:

Bella's Pov

 _Alice the pain is back again I can't carry on, the pack are off chasing Victoria and I'm all alone again I know what I have to do to see Edward again, thats why I'm heading to the Cliffs in La Push. I'm sorry Edward the pain in my chest is to much for me to handle anymore I can't go on I'm sorry. Thats when I jumped..._

End Flash Back


	2. Chapter One: Creating New Family Ties

__**All things TWILIGHT are the intellectual property of Stephenie Meyer.**__

 _Chapter One: Creating New Family Ties_

There are times in life where people come and go.

Alice's Pov

That's why I'm on my way to Forks with Jazz to see if my vision really is true we want to know if Bella really is dead just because I didn't see her come back up doesn't mean that Bella is dead we both know that the La Push pack has a new generation of wolves protecting the borders I know when Bella is in La Push because I can't see the wolves but when Bella is with Charlie I can see how much she miss's us but Carlisle has given the edict that we can't contact her because he's got the idea in his head that Bella is Edwards mate but she isn't.

I know this because when a vampire finds his or her mate they can't leave them even the thought of leaving their mate causes them unimaginable pain so when Edward made the decision and he didn't feel any pain I knew that they weren't mates I now have a sinking feeling that Edward is obsessively in love with the scent of Bella's blood because Jazz and I think that Bella is Edwards singer so when Edward first came back from Alaska he must have misunderstood that Bella's soul wasn't calling to his her blood was calling to his inner vampire.

Ali? Jazz asked Yeah Jazz. Where almost there do you want me to go straight to Bella's house or stop by the house first? Jazz asked Ah go straight to Bella's and park on across the road from her house. Okay Jazz said.

Jacob's Pov

We had just finished burning Victoria after she caused Harry Clearwater to have a heart attack when I heard Bella scream I raced to the cliffs just in time to see her go over the edge I quickly phased back and jumped over the edge after her I grabbed her arm after I found her she must have knocked her head against the rocks because she was just floating in the water and started swimming back to shore when I got there I layed Bella on the sand and started to do chest compression's to get the water out of her throat and chest.

Come on Bella breathe, Jake Bella said. Yeah Bells I'm right here, What were you thinking when you jumped? I can take the pain in my chest anymore Jake I miss him Bella said, So you thought committing suicide was a good idea you do know that wasn't your only option right? Yeah I know, I could have go to Jacksonville with Rene but I didn't want to go live with her and Phil Bella said Bells you have loads of people who love you and would be willing to help you get better.

Yeah I guess, Jake can you please take me home Bella asked/said, Yeah of course Bella. Hey Jake are you taking Bella home? Sam asked Yeah Sam I am How's Harry doing? What happened to Harry? Bella asked He had a heart attack Bells. He didn't make it ah also Seth and Leah phased. Sam said What the elders said that girls can't phase. Well apparently girls can, I'll see you back at my place after you've dropped Bella home. Sam said Yeah okay.

Bella's Pov

(Time skip to outside Bella's house.)

Bella are you going to be alright on your own? Jake asked Yeah I'll be fine. Bells I'm in love you. Jake said Jacob you know that I don't feel that way about you, I see you as a little brother nothing more I'm sorry. Na its fine I'll see you tomorrow. Jake said Okay bye. Bella wait, Jake said What is it Jake? I can smell a vampire, Jake said Who Victoria? No we killed her earlier no this is a new scent. Jake said Wait that's Carlisle's car. Are you sure? Jake asked Yeah I'm sure I'll see you later Jake. Bells wait...! Jake yelled But I was already at the door. Go home Jake. I'll call you later.

I was inside before he could answer. I had just closed the door when the light came on that's when I saw Alice and Jasper standing in the hall way. Alice, Jasper what are you guys doing here? I had a vision of you jumping off the cliff but I didn't see you come up so Jazz and I came back to make sure you were alright. Alice said Wait can't you see the pack? No I can't. Alice said When did you find out about the pack? We found out about the pack before we left, Jasper said Oh.

Alice can I have a hug? Yes of course you can Bella get over here. Alice said (Bella and Alice hug) Bella I'm sorry about your birthday party, Jasper said Jasper you don't have anything to apologize for its wasn't your fault you had to deal with five other peoples blood lust on top of yours. Huh I never thought of it that way thank you Bella. Jasper said Your welcome Jasper. Come here I want to give you a hug. (Bella and Jasper hug) Ah Bella family calls me Jazz, Jazz said Thank you I'm honored you consider me family.

Now why don't we sit down and catch up unless you have to go back to the Cullen's? Nope we don't have to go back yet and catching up sounds like a good plan, Jazz and Alice said So how have Carlisle, Esme, Rose, Emmett and Edw-d been? Carlisle and Esme have been alright but they're missing you, Rose and Emmett have been on another honeymoon but Em miss'es you to and Edward well he's been off trying to find Victoria but hasn't had any luck. The family broke apart when we left you. Alice said What have you and Jazz been up to since I last saw you? Well Jazz and I went hunting for information from my past, and well we've been missing you to, Alice said

Well I've missed you all so much to so what did you guys find out about your past Alice? Oh yeah before I forget um the pack killed Victoria today. What really? Jazz asked Yeah they did. Okay Jazz said Well my real full name is Mary Alice Brandon I had a little sister called Cynthia I was born in Biloxi, Mississippi in 1886. I had a hard working father he was a jeweler and my mother kept the house, myself and my sister clean and tidy. While I was still human I was prone to having premonitions of the future so my parents put me in an asylum. While I was in the asylum my mother and father were killed in a fire my little sister was the only survivor. There was a vampire at the asylum that helped me escape James when he found my scent, the vampire bit me then he went to lead James away from me and ended up being killed by James in the process of protecting me. My little sister Cynthia grew up, she got married to a jeweler and had a baby girl named Lizzy. Lizzy is also still alive and living in Biloxi, Alice said.

Oh wow that's a lot of information you found out about yourself Alice. (Bella already knows about Jasper's past) Did you ever find the graves for you and your family? No I didn't I found out that my parents died in 1898 and my sister and her husband died around 1980. Oh wow. Alice? Alice what did you see? Jazz asked Its Edward Rose told him why I came here he thinks Bella's dead so hes going to the Volturi to die. Alice said What why would he do that he said so himself that he doesn't love me so why would he care if I was dead or not?

I don't know Bella but I'm gonna need your help to stop him from getting himself killed. Alice said Of course if only for Carlisle and Esme. I better go pack a bag and write a note for Charlie so he knows whats happening. Of course I'll ring the airlines and book use some tickets. Jazz said

Time Skip just to landing in Venice

Wait here I'll go get a car, Alice said Okay Jazz and I said Hey Bella you do know that we might not get there in time to save him? Jazz asked Yeah I know that's a possibility. Jazz, Bella get in the car I've just had another vision Aro told Edward that they wouldn't kill him. What that's good news isn't it? Yes and No, Alice said Why? Because he's going to expose himself to the humans in Volterra. Alice said What no when. He's going to wait till 12 o'clock when the suns at its highest. Alice said

Let me guess I'm the only one that can get any where close to him without rushing into it? Yes. Alice said Okay so where do I need to go. You'll find him under the clock tower just be careful, Alice said I'll try. Okay this is as far as we can go your going to have to tun the rest of the way. Alice said Okay I'll see you there.

Time skip to when Jane arrives

(Bella and Edward argue when Edward tries to kiss her and about him trying to commit suicide, till Felix and Demitri arrive.)

Enough, Jane said. Jane, Edward said. Aro sent me to find out whats taking so long. I see you've brought the human with you. Yes we did I knew that Aro would send two guards to collect her and bring her back here. Alice said What you didn't tell me that. That's because I had a vision of you agreeing to come any way. Alice said Oh okay.

Jane if we may can Alice, Jazz and I walk with you if you don't mind? Of course ? Jane said Oh sorry my name is Isabella but people call me Bella you can call me either if you want. Okay we better get a move on. Jane said Um how long is that man hole? Don't worry Bella I'll go first, Jazz will drop you down and I'll catch you. Alice said Okay.

Time skip to the throne room

Aro's Pov

Jane they send you out to bring back one and you brought back three and a half, what a clever girl, Alec said Si, Jane said Welcome back Edward. Benvenuto/Benvenuta. Ciao, Aro the human said (Bella) Come ti chiami? Mi Chiamo Isabella, Isabella said Come Stai Aro? Isabella asked Bene Grazie. E lei? Cosi e cosi, Isabella said Okay Edward are you happy that we didn't grant your wish. Si, Aro Edward said.

Isabella would you allow me to see if my gift doesn't work on you? Si Aro Isabella said. Ha fascinating I saw nothing. Marcus what do you see when you look at young Isabella's bonds...?

( **A/N** Translations from Italian to English:)

 _Si - Yes_

 _Benvenuto/Benvenuta - **Welcome**_

 _Ciao - Hello_

 _Come si chiama? - Whats your name?_

 _Mi Chiamo - My name is_

 _Come Stai -How are you?_

 _Sto bene_ - _I am fine / well_

 _E lei? - ?_

 _Così così - So so_

 _ **A/N So what do you think of this story so far. Please R & R. Updates might be slow coming as I have one of my arms in a cast will try to keep updates regular. Until next time. :)**_


	3. Chapter Two: Changing Fates Design

__**All things TWILIGHT are the intellectual property of Stephenie Meyer.**__

 _Chapter Two:_ _Changing Fates Design_

There are times in life where you get a shock.

Marcus's Pov

I closed my eyes and concentrated on my bond site so I could read the bond lines connecting to Isabella. Oh my Isabella's my mate, she's Aro's daughter, Caius's sister and mother to Alec and Jane. Huh I guess that explains why I didn't fall apart when the Romanians killed Didyme. Aro? Whats wrong Marcus? What do you see? Aro asked.

NO, YOU CAN'T HAVE HER SHE'S MINE! IF I CAN'T HAVE THEN KNOW ONE CAN! Edward screamed while reaching to grab Isabella. But Alice must have guessed what he was going to do because she moved Isabella out of his reach. Afton, Demitri hold Edward still Aro ordered. Right brother what did you see of Isabella's bonds? Aro asked

What I saw of Isabella's bonds is that she is my mate, her bond to you is that of a father and daughter, her bond to Caius is that of a sister, her bond to Jane and Alec is that of a mother and her bond to the rest of the guard is that of a Mistress. Is that why I've been feeling this pulling sensation to you Marcus? Because I am your mate? Isabella asked Si, Isabella.

How long have you been feeling this pulling sensation? I first started feeling the pulling sensation when Jane turned up to bring us here. Isabella said Fascinating we did not know that a human mate of a vampire could feel the bonds that they have with other vampire's so strongly while they are still human, Caius said Tell me Jane, Alec do you feel your bond to Isabella? Caius asked Si, master we do Jane and Alec said.

Isabella whats wrong? You look in pain. May I come sit with you Marcus? Isabella asked Of course you can Isabella. Bella why are putting up with them calling you Isabella you hate being called that? Edward asked No I don't Edward just because I asked everyone at school and in your family to call me Bella doesn't mean that I hate being called that. Isabella said What are you talking about? I heard you telling Jacob that you hate being called that. Edward said No you didn't Edward that's what you think I said. Isabella said

Then what do you hate being called? Edward asked I don't like being called Bells other than by my father and my family. Isabella said Well we're your family. Edward said No your not not anymore apart from Alice and Jazz. Isabella said What about Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie and I? Edward asked You and the rest of your family stopped being mine when you guys left me. Alice and Jazz are still considered part of my family because they came back for me and I forgave them. Isabella said

Anyway it wasn't Jasper's fault that he lost control its yours he was in perfect control before you shoved me into the glass plates and pushed your blood lust at him. Isabella said What do you mean by pushing blood lust at him Isa? Well didn't you know that Blood lust is an emotion to and feeling emotions / controlling them is what Jasper's gift is. Isa said

I never thought of it that way Bella. Thank you. Jasper said Your welcome Jazz. Isa said Um Isabella you don't mind me calling you Isa do you? No of course not Marcus I actually like it. Isa said Good. Right back to the matter at hand. Isa said What matter Isa? Aro asked Well I can't just disappear forever I've got to go back to Forks at least until I've finished school then I can come back with my dad believing that I'm going to College, If I don't go back with Alice and Jazz my dad will never stop looking for me and I can't do that to him. Isa said

But Isa we can't be apart from each other we'll both be in pain. I never said that we'd be apart if Aro and Cauis agree then you, Jane and some other guards could come with me for the length of my stay that way we wouldn't be in pain and we would be together. Isa said

Well I guess we can go without a few guards and Marcus for a few months or until you finish school. Aro and Caius said Grazie il Padre and il fratello. (A/N Thank you il Padre - father and il fratello - brother) Isa said Prego. Aro and Caius said (A/N Prego - You're welcome) So when do we leave? And Who's coming with us and Jane? Isa asked Well how about Alec, Felix and Corin? Aro suggested Si, those are good suggestions I was going to suggest Alec because of his gift and our bond but I thought you'd need him il Padre, Isa said La figlia you need him than us we have plenty of guards to protect us. Aro said

Okay that answers who's coming with us but when do we leave? Isa asked Isa we all leave in two hours. Alice said We're also using the Volturi's private plane to go back to Folks. Alice said Ah yes your visions may I see Alice? Aro asked Si, of course Aro. Alice said (Aro reads Alice's mind and sees her visions for himself.) Right those who are traveling with Marcus and Isabella go pack your things meet back here in one hour.

Yes master, Jane, Alec, Felix and Corin said before running off. Now Edward what to do with you now? Aro asked/said What? What have I done to deserve "being dealt with"? Edward asked Well you threatened a mate of a Volturi King, You continuously feed from Isabella while watching her sleep, You asked James to kill Isabella but he didn't, You knowingly let your brothers kill a mate of a vampire should I go on? Aro asked

YOU WHAT? Isa screamed How could you Edward I trusted you? Isa asked Why do you think? Its not like I could kill you myself after claiming you as my mate, Once I had tasted your blood I had to have more but I was careful not to drink to much to (a Kill you and (B Have red eyes. Edward said You Bastard, You F*****G Bastard. Bella and Alice yelled

Wait how didn't I see any of that? Alice asked Edward found a way around your visions so you'd only see the decisions he wanted you to see. Aro said (Que growl from Alice) Brothers? Aro asked Death, Caius and I said at the same time. Dimitri, Afton kill him. Aro said Si master. Afton and Dimitri said (They killed him just before Jane, Alec, Corin and Felix got back)

We are ready master, mistress. Jane, Alec, Corin and Felix said Right I'll just go and pack a suitcase then we can go will you be alright here Isa? Si Marcus I'll be fine just be quick. Isa said I will mia agioletto. (Que Bella's blush)

Bella's Pov

Mother? Jane asked Si Jane? Are you alright with everything you've learnt since coming here? Jane asked Si Jane I am it was quite a shock at first to learn all of that when I thought I'd never leave here a least not human. Si that is true sorry mother Jane said Its quite alright Jane. Um la Padre there's something you guys need to know before we leave. Whats that mia agioletto? Marcus asked (A/N Mia Agioletto - My Little Angel)

Si, what is it that we need to know la figlia? (A/N la figlia - daughter) Aro asked Well before the Cullen's left Forks the first time they made a treaty with the tribe there that tribe was/is protected by shape-shifters. It was protected by wolves when the Cullen's first visited Forks and made the treaty with them, now there is a new generation of wolves shifting I just think while where in Forks that everyone coming with me should feed from animals until come back. I don't want any of you getting hurt by the wolves because they hunt red eyed vampires.

How do you know all of this Isa? Marcus asked Well Carlisle told me about the treaty before they left and I personally know the new generation of wolves because they protected my father and I from Victoria and they killed Victoria the same day Alice and Jazz came back. Okay so while we're in Forks we follow the Cullen's diet. Marcus said

Alice do you see any issues with this? No Isa I don't, but the rest of the Cullen's are coming back to Forks to stay. Alice said Do you see them causing any problems Alice? Marcus asked No I don't but I have seen Felix and Jane going to school with Jazz, Isa and I. Alice said

Okay that means that Isa has more protection. Marcus said Ali are they going to be in our classes? Si they're. Alice said Okay so is everyone ready? Marcus asked Si we are master, Marcus. we said Okay then we better head off, Aro, Caius I'll call you when we get settled in Forks. Marcus said Okay bye everyone Alice can you please pass my best wishes to Carlisle when you next see him. Aro asked Si of course Aro. Alice said

Time skip to the Airport

Wow that's a very big plane. That's because its been designed for both speed and comfort why don't you go have a look inside? Marcus said/asked Come on mother I'll show you around. Jane said Okay. Wow its even bigger on the inside is that a bedroom at the back of the plane? Si mistress it is. Jane said Alice? Si Isa. Alice said How much longer till we take off? 2 minutes. Alice said Okay.

Jacob's Pov

We had just gotten Leah and Seth to calm down enough to shift back when Emily came running out the door with the phone in her hand. Em whats wrong. Sam asked her Jake its for you its Charlie. Em said Hey Chief whats wrong. Is Bella with you? Charlie asked No I haven't seen her since I dropped her off almost 11 hours ago why? Well shes run again if shes not with you. Charlie said What why do you say that? Well she left me a note saying that something had come up with the Cullen's and that shes gone to help them. Charlie said That must be why Carlisle's car was parked outside your house this morning when I dropped Bella. (Bella's missing again. Em said to Sam after Jake walked off )

Are you 100% sure that it was Carlisle's car? Charlie asked No I'm not but Bella was sure that it was she was so sure that she told me to go home. I wish I didn't listen to her now. You mean to say you just LEFT HER BY HERSELF? Charlie yelled Chief I'm sorry but you know how stubborn Bella can be when she's made up her mind. Yea your right I do, I just hope that shes alright. Charlie said Yea me to Charlie I better go I'll let you know if I hear from her. Okay thanks Jake. Charlie said Bye. Bye Charlie said

Did you hear all that Sam? Yeah I did Jake lets hope that she turns up safe and sound. Sam said Here's the phone Em. Thanks Jake you alright? Em asked Yeah just worried about Bella. She'll turn up Jake. Sam said Yeah.

 _ **A/N So what do you think of this story so far. Please R & R. Updates might be slow coming as I have one of my arms in a cast will try to keep updates regular. Until next time. :)**_


	4. Chapter Three: Learning the Truth

__**All things TWILIGHT are the intellectual property of Stephenie Meyer.**__

 _ _Chapter Three: Learning the Truth__

 _ _There are times in life that people make mistakes and feel bad about things that they have done.__

 _Isa's Pov_

 _Isa you need to call your father he's starting to get worried. Ali said Ok, is he at home Ali? Yeah he is. Ali said_

 _Conversation between Bella - Italics and Charlie - Bold:_

 _ **Charlie: Hello Swan Residence.**_

 _ _Bella: Hey Dad its me.__

 _ **Charlie: Bella? Where are you?**_

 _ _Bella: I'm on my way back with Alice, Jasper and some friends.__

 _ **Charlie: Why the hell did you leave in the first place have you forget that they left you? Wait what friends?**_

 _ _Bella: No of course I haven't. Alice and Jasper came back because they missed me, plus they didn't want to leave in the first place they also apologized for leaving me. The friends are some people that I met while I was helping Alice and Jasper.__

 _ **Charlie: Well is the whole Cullen Family coming back to Forks?**_

 _ _Bella: Yes they are apart from Edward.__

 _ **Charlie: Why isn't Edward coming back?**_

 _ _Bella: Ah, Alice said its because that he committed suicide.__

 _ **Charlie: What when?**_

 _ _Bella: About a month after the Cullen's moved. Ah Dad I've got to go now we are going to be landing soon. I'll see you in two hours when I get home.__

 _ **Charlie: Oh okay I'll see you then. Love you Bells.**_

 _ _Bella: Love you to Dad. Bye Dad.__

 _ **Charlie: Bye Bells.**_

Okay now I need to call Jacob. What why? Ali asked Well the pack needs to know that (a that the Cullen's are coming back and (b that there are going to be 5 more vampires in Forks for until I've finished school. So that they don't attack Marcus, Felix, Alec, Corin and Jane. Oh right. Ali said

 _Conversation between Bella - Italics and Jake - Bold:_

 _Emily: Hello Uley Residence_

 _ _Bella: Hey Emily its Bella is Jake there?__

 _Emily: Oh hey Bella yeah I'll go grab him._

 _ _Bella: Thanks Emily.__

 _Emily: Your Welcome Bella. Ah here's Jake. Bye Bella._

 _ _Bella: Bye Emily__ _._

 _ **Jake: Bella?**_

 _ _Bella: Yeah its me Jake.__

 _ **Jake: Bella where the hell have you been I got a panicked call from Charlie saying that you'd taken off again. Said something about a note you wrote about going to help the Cullen's.**_

 _ _Bella: Ah yea ah it wasn't Carlisle that drove his to car to my place. It turned out to be Alice and Jasper. Alice had a vision of me jumping off the cliff and came to see if I was alright because she didn't see me come back up because she can't see around the pack. As to where I've been I had to go to Italy to stop Edward from exposing himself to the humans. Edward went to the Volturi to ask them to kill him because he thought that I was dead and he didn't want to live in a world where I didn't exist but they declined his request so he decided to force their hand.  
__

__I of course stopped him in time but then some of the Volturi guards turned up. Along with Alice and Jasper we were then taken to the Volturi Kings where I found out that I was the soul mate of one of the kings, a Daughter bond and a Sister/ Brother bond to the other Kings and that I also have a motherly bond with two of the Volturi guards and my bonds to the rest of the Volturi guard is that of a mistress.__

 _ **Jake: What happened to Alice, Jasper and Edward? And when are you coming back? And are there going to be any vampires coming back with you?**_

 _ _Bella: Alice and Jasper are right here with me. Edward was charged with threatening a mate of a Volturi King, he continuously feed from me while watching me sleep, he asked James to kill me but he didn't, and he knowingly let his brothers kill a mate of a vampire, so the Kings sentenced Edward to death so he's dead. I'm on my way back now. Yes there are 5 other vampires coming back with me also the rest of the Cullen family are coming back to Forks to.__

 _ **Jake: HE WHAT?**_

 _ _Bella: He drank my blood. Yea Ali and I reacted the same way with some swearing thrown in.__

 _ **Jake: Well he's lucky he's dead. Well if there are other vampires coming back with you Sam wants to meet them. What is there diet? We'll meet you at the border we'll have Jared waiting for you to arrive and he will howl to let us know you have arrived, and we'll come.**_

 _ _Bella: Yea I figured that Sam would want to meet with us. Their diet was human blood but they will be feeding on animal blood for the duration of their stay. (Isa we're going to be landing in two minutes. Okay.) Jake I've got to go I'm going to be landing soon. Don't bother calling Charlie I already have. I'll see you in a half hour, Bye Jake.__

 _ **Jake: Kay see you soon. Bye Bella.**_

 _Time skip to the Border_

 _Hey Jared can you tell the others that I have arrived. (Jared howled to tell the others to come.)_

 _Sam's Pov_

 _Wolf thoughts Italics_

 _ _Sam: Hey Jared is Bella there?__

 _ _Jared: Yeah she is and she has Alice, Jasper and 5 other vampires with her.__

 _ _Paul: What colour are their eyes?__

 _ _Jared: Red and Orange for the vampires and Bella is still human.__

 _ _Jake: Of course she is Sam and I would have been able to tell if she wasn't when she called me.__

 _ _Leah: She could have disguised her voice Jake.__

 _ _Jake: Yeah I guess your right.__

 _ _Seth: So are we going to go meet them or not?__

 _ _Sam: Yeah we are come on guys.__

 _ _Embry: Are we all phasing or not?__

 _ _Sam: No Jake, Jared and I will be phasing into our human forms the rest of you will stay in your wolf forms.__

 _ _Everybody: Yes Sam.__

 _ _Quil: Jake can you tell Bella that I say hi?__

 _ _Jake: Sure Bro. (Jake, Jared and Sam phase.)__

Hello Bella. Hey Sam. Bella said Thank you for coming to meet us Bella. Your welcome Sam. Bella said So who are the new vampires names? Well there is my mate King Marcus Volturi, then there is my twin son and daughter Jane and Alec, then there is Corin and Felix. Bella said What do you mean by son and daughter Bella? Jared asked

 _Ah my mate Marcus can see the bonds between vampires and humans, my bonds are that of a mother to Jane and Alec, that of a daughter to King Aro Volturi, that of a sister to King Ciaus Volturi and that of a mistress to the rest of the Volturi guard. Bella said_

 _Why do you call Aro, Marcus and Ciaus kings? Jake asked Because that is what they are to the vampire world they are the rulers of all vampires, they also make sure that the laws aren't broken. Bella said What laws?_

There is only one really important rule that gets regularly enforced and that is that no humans are allowed to know about the existence of vampires. Marcus said And what if a human knows about vampires? Then they have to either be changed into a vampire or killed. Marcus said (Que wolves growling.)

 _QUITE! Guys he doesn't mean your imprints. Bella said Isa? Marcus asked Yes Marcus? Bella said What are imprints? Marcus asked Imprints are the wolves version of soulmates just like I am yours. Bella said Why don't you use your bond sight to see what I mean? Bella said/asked (Marcus uses his gift to see what Bella meant.)_

 _Ah yes I see what you mean their bonds are very strong as strong as a vampires bonds. Marcus said What? Oh sorry Sam, Marcus has a gift that allows him to see the bonds between other people and he was just studying your bonds. Bella said Do the other vampires have powers? Jared asked_

Oh Bella before I forget Quil says hi. Jake said Wait, what? Has Quil phased? Bella asked Yeah he has, He's the dark chocolate brown one. Jake said Sam may cross the border? Bella asked Of course Bella. (Bella crossed the border line.) Hey Quil. Bella said while stroking Quil's fur.

 _Who are the other two wolves? Bella asked They're Leah and Seth. Oh hey Leah and Seth. Bella said Jane has the power to course you unimaginable pain, while Alec is the total opposite to Jane he can take away all your senses touch, sight, taste, hearing and Corin can teleport. Marcus said_

 _So see that your eyes are red. Yes while we are staying in Forks we will be following the Cullen's diet until we go back to Italy. Marcus said How long are you planning on staying in Forks? We will be staying until Isa has finished school. Marcus said_

 _Bella are you going to be going back to Italy with them? Yes I will be, I can't not go back with them, because if I didn't Marcus and I would be in pain until we are together again. Our mate bond wouldn't be whole if we weren't together. Bella said_

 _So a vampire mate bond is the same as an imprint bond. Yes. Marcus said Ah Sam just so you know Carlisle and the rest of he Cullen's are coming back to Forks and will be here by tomorrow. Alice said Ok thank you for letting me know Alice. Your welcome. Alice said_

Ok well if that's all I've got to get back to Charlie. Bella said Yeah that's everything your welcome to go. Actually one more thing where are all going to be staying? We will be staying with the Cullen's until we go back to Italy. Marcus said Marcus you've also got to call il padre and il fratello when you get to the Cullen's place. Bella said

 _Ah yes I'll call my brothers once I've dropped you off. Marcus said Well we'll be off if you need to contact us you know where we are. (Marcus and Sam shake hands) Goodbye guys and Leah. Bella said Bye Bella Jake, Jared and I called._

 _ _ **A/N So what do you think of this story so far. Please R & R. Updates might be slow coming as I have one of my arms in a cast will try to keep updates regular. Until next time. :)**__


	5. Chapter Four: Telling Charlie

__**All things TWILIGHT are the intellectual property of Stephenie Meyer.**__

 _ _Chapter Four: Telling Charlie__

 _ _Life is either a daring adventure or nothing at all.__

 _ _Isa's Pov__

 _Mistress what are you going to tell your father to let you move out? Felix asked Felix I'm 18 so legally if I want to move out of my fathers place he can't do anything about it. But I'm going to sit down with him and calmly explain that I'm going to be moving out. What if he asks why mistress? Corin asked Then I'll tell him that I want him to get use to me not living with him, because once I've finished College I'm not coming back to Forks._

 _Mother? Jane asked Yes Jane. Are we really going to be living with the Cullen's until you've finished school. Jane asked Yes we are Jane. Why? Well aren't they going to blame us for killing Edward? Jane asked They will in the beginning but once we explain why he was killed the Cullen's won't blame you anymore. Alice said_

Isa its time we're at your Dads house. Marcus said Ok I'll call you when I'm on way to the Cullen's. Ali can you stay and help me? Sure Isa. Ali said (They get out of the car and wave them off while standing on the porch.) Dad? I'm back. Bells. Oh hello Alice. Hello Charlie. Ali said Ah dad we need to talk. Ok why don't we sit at the table. Dad said So what do you need to talk to me about? And why is Alice here? Dad asked Alice is here because I want her here, dad I'm moving out. NO YOUR NOT! Dad yelled Dad you've got no say in it I'm 18 now so legally if I want to out I can, I'm only telling you as a courtesy to you.

 _Where are you going to be living? Dad asked Why do you want to know? So I can still see you from time to time. Dad said Dad even though I'm moving out you'd still see me I've still got 5 months of school left, and I would still come to have dinner with you from time to time._

 _So your not going to tell me where your moving are you? Dad asked I'm moving in with Ali, Jazz with the rest of the Cullen's and my new friends. Oh ok. Dad said Well Ali and I are going to start packing. What? Your moving out today? Dad asked Yeah I am. Oh ok. Dad said_

 _Isa are you taking everything? Ali asked No I just want to take my books, bathroom stuff, all my valuable things plus enough clothes to last till next weekend then we can go shopping in Port_ _Angeles_ _. The rest of the clothes and whatever else is left can either be donated or thrown out. The bed can stay as well as the dresser._

 _ _Esme Pov__

 _When Rose told us that Alice had a vision of Bella jumping off the cliff in La Push she also told us that called Edward to tell him about the vision thinking that he would go back to Forks to see if she was alright, "he said that he couldn't live without her" and then he ran off Rose tried to follow him but lost his scent in the ocean._

 _We all decided to move back to Forks. To see if Bella was alright and to see if Edward was with her as he isn't answering his phone. But little did we know that tragedy was waiting for us when we got to Forks._

 _ _Jasper Pov__

 _Once we had dropped Isa and Alice off at Chief Swans house Marcus and I drove to the Cullen house and started getting things set up for when Alice and Bells got back we had just cleared and cleaned the kitchen and lounge area when we heard a car coming up the drive towards the house._

 _We all ran outside to stand on the deck to wait for whoever was coming. Jazz can you tell who they are through your gift. Marcus asked Yeah by the emotional signatures I am picking up its Carlisle, Esme, Rose and Emmett. What they aren't due to arrive till tomorrow. Felix said Well I guess they decided to arrive a day earlier. I'm going to go call Alice and tell her that they have arrived. Ok. Marcus said_

 _Conversation between Jasper - Italics and Alice – Bold:_

 _ **Alice: Hey Jazz whats wrong?**_

 _ _Jasper: Hey Ali I'm just calling to tell you that Carlisle, Esme, Rose and Emmett have arrived at the house.__

 _ **Alice: What the vision showed that they wouldn't be arriving until tomorrow. Oh wait I must have thought it was tomorrow what I didn't factor in was the fact Isa and I weren't there, I just thought we were inside.**_

 _ _Jasper: So they haven't arrived ahead of time?__

 _ **Alice: No they haven't.**_

 _ _Jasper: When are you and Isa going to get here?__

 _ **Alice: We'll be there in an hour. We just have to donate the rest of Isa's clothes and pack everything that she wants to keep into her truck.**_

 _ _Jasper: Ok I'll see you then. Love you.__

 _ **Alice: Love you to Jazz.**_

 _Well? Marcus asked They aren't arriving early Alice said that she misinterpreted her vision she thought that they were arriving tomorrow because she didn't see her and Isa in her vision. Right ok when are they going to get here. Marcus asked In about an hour. Ok. Marcus said_

 _ _Alice Pov__

 _Hey Isa do you mind if we pack everything into the truck so we can head straight to the house? No of course not. What did Jazz want? Isa asked He called to tell me that Carlisle, Esme, Rose and Emmett have arrived at the house. So that's what you meant when you were talking about your vision? Isa asked/ said Yeah._

So lets get everything packed into the truck, then we can donate the clothes that I don't want and the we can go home. Isa said I'll start taking things to the truck while you say goodbye to your dad. Yeah okay. Isa said

 _ _Isa's Pov__

Dad? Bells you finished already? Dad asked Yeah I have Alice and I are going to donate the clothes that I don't want then we're heading over to the Cullen's. Are you going to take your bed and dressing table? Dad asked

 _No I'm going to leave those here along with the book shelf, so there is a bed here if I want to stay the night with you. Oh ok, do you need any help loading everything onto the truck? Dad asked Ah yeah sure that would be great. Isa? Alice asked Yeah Ali? There is only the boxes of books that need loading onto the truck. Ali said_

 _Ok thanks for telling me. Your welcome Isa. Ali said Bells? Yeah dad. Why is Alice calling you Isa instead of Bella? Because I thought I needed a change and I like being called Isa. Oh would mind if I called you Isa? Dad asked Of course not dad._

 _Ok well that's everything loaded onto the truck. I'll see you later dad. Ok Isa I love you. Dad said I love you to dad. Bye. Bye. Dad said You ready to go Isa? Ali asked Yeah lets get this show on the road._

 _ _ **A/N So what do you think of this story so far. Please R & R. Updates might be slow coming as I have one of my arms in a cast will try to keep updates regular. Until next time. :)**__


	6. Chapter Five: Learning The Truth

__**All things TWILIGHT are the intellectual property of Stephenie Meyer.**__

 _ _Chapter Five: Learning The Truth__

 _ _Life is either a daring adventure or nothing at all. -__ _Helen Keller_

 _ _Alec's Pov__

 _Carlisle my old friend what pleasure to see you again. Master Marcus said Marcus what are you doing here? Carlisle asked Oh please don't tell me your here about Bella F*****G Swan._ _Rosalie_ _sneered I'm here to be close to my mate for the next five months. Yes Ms. Cullen Miss Swan is the reason that we are here. Master Marcus said_

 _What? Why? Esme asked That's for Isa to tell you if she wants to. Felix said Hello Jasper. Carlisle said Hello Carlisle. Jasper said Wait who's Isa? Emmett asked Its Isabella's new nickname that only her_ _closest_ _friends and family are allowed to call her. Jane said_

 _Then she won't mind us calling her that then. Emmett said I wouldn't count on that Emmett. Jasper said Why don't we start cleaning up the house, unpack then finish off this talk in the lounge. Carlisle suggested Okay. We all said_

 _Time Skip to when Isa and Alice turn Up_

 _ _Isa's Pov__

So that's new clothes, new shoes, new car and new hair cut and we're doing all that shopping next weekend? Ali asked Yeah of course. Why aren't you jumping for joy Ali? I just find it odd that you'd willingly go through all that shopping and of course lets not for get about the money. Ali said

Come on Ali I'm gonna need a whole new wardrobe when I go back to Italy so why not get it now? Yeah well its just hard to imagine you in a dress. Ali said Well I have to get used to wearing dresses all the time soon so why not start now? Yeah that's a good point. Ali said (Que them laughing.)

Oh hey guys. Ali and I said Hey Bella, Alice. They all said Jane, Alec, Corin can you come help us move all my stuff into my room? Of course Isa. Jane, Alec and Corin said (They all move everything into Isa's room and are back in the lounge.)

So Carlisle what are you and your family doing back in Forks? Ah Rose heard Alice telling Jasper about the vision she had of you, so she informed Edward and us about it. Carlisle said Speaking of Edward where is he? We thought he would be here with you Bella. Esme asked Edward's dead. WHAT? WHEN? WHY? WHO BY?The Cullen's yelled

After Edward was told about Ali's vision of me he went to the Volturi and asked them to kill him, they of course declined his request he then was going to expose himself to the humans in Volterra but I got got there in time to stop him, we we're then taken to see the kings.

 _Edward was charged with threatening a mate of a Volturi King, he continuously feed from me while watching me sleep, he asked James to kill me but he didn't, and he knowingly let his brothers kill a mate of a vampire, so the kings sentenced him to death and Aro ordered Dimitri and Afton to kill him._

 _NOOOOO! Esme cried What how could he? Emmett asked That B*****D is so lucky he's dead. Rosalie said This is the reason he used_ _ _Why do you think? Its not like I could kill you myself after claiming you as my mate, Once I had tasted your blood I had to have more but I was careful not to drink to much to (a Kill you and (B Have red eyes.__ _Well I'm glad he's dead. Esme, Emmett and Rosalie said_

 _Carlisle your being_ awfully quite. Marcus said You A** H***E you knew what Edward was doing didn't you? Jasper asked Of course I did, well apart from Edward threatening a mate of a Volturi King, who else did you think was keeping everything under control and hidden from you guys. Carlisle said How could you Carlisle I trusted you? I did it because my son was finally happy and I couldn't bring myself to stop him. Carlisle said (Que angry growls and gasps.)

 _Was I really the first human that he's done this to? No you weren't there were three other girls that he did what he did to you to well apart from the fact that the other three girls are dead. Carlisle said How do you know that they're dead...?_

 _ _ **A/N So what do you think of this story so far. Please R & R. Updates might be slow coming as I have one of my arms in a cast will try to keep updates regular. Until next time. :)**__


	7. Chapter Six: More Secrets Revealed

__**All things TWILIGHT are the intellectual property of Stephenie Meyer.**__

 _ _Previously__ _ _: How do you know that they're dead...?__

 _ _Chapter Six: More Secrets__ _ _Revealed__

 _ _It takes courage to grow up and become who you really are. - EE Cummings__

 _ _Esme's Pov__

 _I know that they are dead because I was there when Edward killed them. Carlisle said_

 _WHAT? WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN? This all happened five years ago when we were still living in Alaska and New York. Carlisle said How did we not know about all of this? Alice asked_

 _We were every careful about what_ _decisions_ _we made, we were careful about our emotions and we were also careful not to act any different than normal. Carlisle said You B*****D! Jasper yelled while ripping him apart and burning him. Hang on why doesn't it hurt now that he's gone?_

Esme that's because you and Carlisle were never mates he lied to you when he said that you were. Marcus said Well if we weren't mates then who was Carlisle's mate? Wait Wait! Please don't tell us that Carlisle and Edward were mates. Rose and Emmett said I'm sorry but Carlisle and Edward were in fact mates. Marcus said

 _Emmett's_ _ _Pov__

 _So if Carlisle and Esme weren't mates then are any of us mates? Rosalie, Emmett are true mates Jasper, Alice are true mates Felix, Esme are in fact true mates and Isa and I are true mates to. Marcus said Wait what do you mean by Felix and Esme are true mates? Rosalie asked_

Ah Yes you guys aren't aware that animal blood in fact blocks mate bonds. Marcus said So is that why Carlisle and Edward never realized that they were mates? Yes. Marcus said So if we all start drinking human blood again we will be able to feel our mate bonds? Esme asked

 _Yes Esme. Marcus said So when do we start? Why don't we all start drinking human blood when we all move to Italy that way no one will start asking questions about our eye colour. Alice said What do you mean by moving to Italy Alice? Rose asked_

 _Well Jasper, Esme and I are going to be joining the Volturi guard when Marcus, Jazz, Esme, Isa and I go back to Italy, I haven't had a permanent vision of you and Emmett yet Rose. Alice said_

 _Why not? Rose asked Because you haven't made the_ _decision to stay in Italy with us. Alice said Ok now that that is out of the way we need to go to the grocery store Esme. Bella said Okay Bella. Esme said_

 _Time skip to when Isa and Esme get back from the grocery store_

 _ _Jane's Pov__

 _Mother? Yes Jane. Mother said Do we really have to drink animal blood while we are here? Yes. Mother said Unless you'd prefer wearing contacts 7 to 8 hours a day while in school? Mother asked Well wearing contacts is a lot more easier to do than having to drink animal blood._

 _To an extent it is but what would you do when you get really hungry? Mother asked Well we'd going hunting in Seattle when we need to. Well I guess that would work for the next month. Mother said_

(A/N I know that I said 5 months in chapter Four but I can't be bothered to write the school related part of this story.) Ok so who's going to be coming with us on Saturday next weekend for a shopping trip? Alice asked Corin and I will be coming with you guys on Saturday if that's alright? Of course it is. Alice said

 _Time skip to shopping mall in Port Angeles on Saturday_

So where to first Mistress? Ah I don't know, Ali where are we going to first? Mistress Isa said Well why do we go clothes shopping first, then shoe shopping, then jewelry shopping and then the hair salon? Alice suggested Yep sounds good. We all said

 _Time skip to the day before Isa's graduation day_

 _(A/N: Alice, Jane, Corin and Isa got everything that Isa needed.)_

 _ _Felix's Pov__

 _So Isa's graduation day is tomorrow so we will be returning to Volterra the day after. Master Marcus said Master do you want Alec and I to start packing everything up and then start loading everything into the cars? Yes Felix that would be very helpful. Master Marcus said_

 _Hello Mother, Mistress Isa. Alec and I said Hello Alec and Felix. Mistress Isa said Alec, Felix what are doing? Mother, Mistress Isa asked We are starting to pack everything up because we are leaving in two days. Alec and I said_

 _Ah yes its graduation day tomorrow. Mistress Isa said Alec do you know where Marcus is? Mistress Isa asked Yes mother he is in the kitchen cooking you lunch. Alec said Ok thank you Alec. Mistress Isa said Your welcome mother. Alec said Alec we've got to leave Mistress Isa and Master Marcus's room alone we're only doing the rest of the house. Ok lets get packing. Alec said_

 _ _Isa's Pov__

 _Graduation Day_

I can't believe your graduating today Bells. Dad said Yeah me either it seems just like just yesterday that I moved here to live with you. Dad I just want you to know that I don't regret moving here to live with you. Oh Bells that makes me so happy hearing that. I love you Bells. Dad said I love you to Dad.

Isa its time to go line up in the hall. Alice said Ok Ali coming. I'll see you after the ceremony. Yea see you then. Dad said Isabella go stand behind Jessica please. Ms Cope said Yes Ms Cope. Jessica Stanley, Isabella Swan, Angela Weber. Mr. Greene called We all walked up and collected our diplomas.

 _It is with great pleasure I present to you Forks High graduates of 2006. Mr. Greene said We then all through our caps up in the air. Angela, Jessica? Bella. Angela and Jess said I just wanted to say goodbye and wish you both good luck in your future._

 _Oh Bella thank you, good luck to you to. Angela and Jessica said Are you coming to the graduation party tonight? Angela and Jessica asked No I'm not I'm just going to be having dinner with my dad and friends and then going home to finish packing my bags._

 _Why are you packing your bags? Angela and Jess asked Because I'm leaving tomorrow to Italy to get settled in. Oh well Bye. Angela and Jessica said Yeah Bye guys. Bells. Dad called Oh hey dad you ready to go? Yeah I am. Dad said You looked really sad when I called to you, What's wrong? Dad asked_

 _Oh I was just saying goodbye to Angela and Jessica, and telling them that I was leaving tomorrow. Oh so your still going tomorrow then? Dad asked Yeah I am Dad. Did you tell Billy and Jake to meet us at the dinner for dinner? Ah yeah I did they'll probably be there when we arrive. Dad said Ok._

 _Hey Jake, Billy. Hey Bella. Congrats on graduating Bella. Billy and Jake said Thanks. So are we ready to order? Dad asked Yeah we are. (They all order burgers, chips, salad and Berry Cobbler for their dinner and desert.)_

 _Ok well I've got to get back to the Res I'll see you on the weekend Charlie, Bella good luck in Italy and thank you for dinner. Billy said Your welcome Billy and thank you. Bye Jake. Bye Bells. Jake said_

 _So you ready to head off Bella? Dad asked Yeah Dad lets go. Do you have everything you need to take with you to Italy? Dad asked Yeah I do. Well ok Bye Bella I love you. Dad said Bye Dad I love you to._

 _ _ **A/N So what do you think of this story so far. Please R & R. Updates might be slow coming as I have one of my arms in a cast will try to keep updates regular. Until next time. :)**__


	8. Authors Note

__**All things TWILIGHT are the intellectual property of Stephenie Meyer.**__

 _ _ **A/N There is a poll on my page for my story Marcus and Bella.**__

 ** _Chapter Seven is in the works._**


	9. Chapter Seven: Home Coming

__**All things TWILIGHT are the intellectual property of Stephenie Meyer.**__

 _ _Chapter Seven: Home Coming__

 _ _Life is short, live it. Love is rare, grab it. -__ _Anon_

 _Marcus's Pov_

 _Isa you ready to go, we're going to be landing in 30 minutes? Yeah I am Marcus. Isa said Mother are you alright? Alec asked Yeah I am Alec, I'm just going to miss my father. Isa said Isa you'll still be able to talk to him even though you'll be in Italy. Yeah I know it just won't be the same. Isa said_

 _ _Time Skip To Outside the Throne Room__

You do know that Aro's going to want to know when you want to be changed Isa. Yeah I realize that Marcus but its not really la padre's business to when I want to get changed. I mean really your the only one that really needs to know that. Isa said Hello la padre, il fratello. Isa said Hello la figlia, il sorella. Aro and Caius said

 _How was your stay in Forks Brother? Aro and Caius asked It was fine, we found out that Edward did everything that he did to Isa to three other girls we also found out that Carlisle knew about everything that Edward had done apart from threatening a Volturi mate, so Jasper killed Carlisle. Also Esme, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett would like to join the guard also Esme and Felix are mates._

 _WHAT? Well ok are the three other girls dead? Welcome Cullen's. Congratulations Felix on finding your mate. Aro said and asked Yes the three other girls are dead. Thank you Aro. The Cullen's said Thank you master. Felix said Your welcome Felix and Cullen's Aro said_

 _ _Aro's Pov__

 _We would love for you to join the Volturi guard Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper. Would you mind if I read your minds? Of course not Aro. Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper said (Aro reads their minds.) Ok Rosalie, Emmett and Esme you will be joining the main guard, Alice and Jasper you will be joining the Elite guard._

 _Jade be a dear and get me their cloaks and Volturi pendents. Of course master. Jade said (She gets the cloaks and pendents. Her gift is a mental shield.) Here you are master. Jade said Thank you Jade. Rosalie, Emmett, Esme step forward please._

 _Welcome to the guard wear these cloaks with pride. Thank you master. Esme, Rosalie and Emmett said Alice, Jasper step forward please. Welcome to the guard wear these cloaks with pride. Thank you master. Alice and Jasper said You may now join the guards around the room. Si master Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper said_

 _If you don't need us anymore brothers Isa and I are going to go to our rooms to relax and unpack. Marcus said No we don't we will call for you if the need arises. Of course. Marcus said_

 _ _Isa's Pov__

 _Isa are you alright? Marcus asked Yeah I guess I just miss my dad and Jake. Well why don't you call them? Marcus suggested But wouldn't they be asleep? Of course not its only eight o'clock in Washington. Marcus said Oh well then I will call them._

 _Conversation between Bella - Italics and Jake - Bold:_

 _Billy: Hello Black Residence._

 _ _Bella: Hey Billy, it's Bella is Jake there?__

 _Billy: Oh hey Bella, yeah he is I'll pass the phone to him._

 _ **Jake: Hello?**_

 _ _Bella: Hey Jake.__

 _ **Jake: Hey Bells how are doing?**_

 _ _Bella: I'm alright but I miss you.__

 _ **Jake: Oh. Bells you do know that whenever you want to talk to me all you have to do is pick up a phone**_ _._

 _ _Bella: Yeah Marcus said the same thing but it's not the same as talking to you face to face.__

 _ **Jake: Yeah but at least you still get to talk to me.**_

 _ _Bella: Yea, Jake I got to go I still have to call Charlie before he goes to bed.__

 _ **Jake: Ok bye Bella.**_

 _ _Bella: Bye Jake.__

 _Conversation between Bella - Italics and Charlie - Bold:_

 _ **Charlie: Hello Swan Residence.**_

 _ _Bella: Hey Dad its me.__

 _ **Charlie: Oh hey Bells how are you? Are you in Italy yet?**_

 _ _Bella: I'm alright but I miss you. Yeah we are we got back to Italy an hour ago. How are you doing?__

 _ **Charlie: I'm alright but I miss you. The house is really quite. That's good you got to Italy safely.**_

 _ _Bella: Well why don'y you have Billy and Jake over for dinner Dad. That way you won't feel as lonely.__

 _ **Charlie: Yeah I might call Billy tomorrow and ask him.**_

 _ _Bella: Hey Dad I've got to go I still need to unpack.__

 _ **Charlie: Ok bye Bells I love you.**_

 _ _Bella: Bye Dad I love you to.__

Better? Marcus asked Yeah it was good talking to them again. Well here are our rooms. Marcus said Wow, there spacious and the patterns are beautiful. I'm glad you like them. Marcus mused Well why don't you unpack your bags into the wardrobe and dresser. Marcus suggested

 _Ah, Marcus? Yeah Isa. Marcus said Um my stuff has already been unpacked and put away. Oh Jane must have done it for you because I didn't see her come into the throne with us. Marcus mused_ _ **(A/N Marcus and Bella spent their off time in Forks getting to know each other.)**_ _Well how about we go for walk in the garden's? Marcus suggested Yeah ok._

 _ _Time Skip To the Garden's__

 _Wow it's beautiful. Yeah Didyme, Dora and Pica designed and planted this garden with different flowers and water fountains. Marcus said Who are Didyme, Dora and Pica? Pica, Dora are Aro and Caius's mates._

Didyme was my wife and Aro's sister. Marcus explained Was? Yeah she was murdered by the Romanian's 3000 years ago. Marcus explained Oh I'm sorry for your loss Marcus, I know that this might sound calis but I'm glad she isn't with you anymore. Why? Marcus asked Because I love you. I love you to Isa. Marcus told me (Isa and Marcus kiss.) Isa? Marcus said Yes. **Mi vuoi sposare?** _? Marcus asked... (_ **Mi vuoi sposare? - Will you marry me?)**

 _ _ **A/N So what do you think of this story so far. Please R & R. Updates might be slow coming as I have one of my arms in a cast will try to keep updates regular. Until next time. :)**__


	10. Chapter Eight: A New Beginning

__**All things TWILIGHT are the intellectual property of Stephenie Meyer.**__

 _ _Previously:__ ** _Mi vuoi sposare?_** _ _? Marcus asked__

 _ _Chapter Eight: A New__ _Beginning_

 _What lies behind us and what lies before us are tiny matters compared to what lies within us. - Henry Stanley Haskins_

 _Isa's Pov_

 _ _Isa?__ _Marcus asked YES! Huh? Marcus asked YES I Will Marry You! Really? Marcus asked Really. (Marcus and Isa kiss.) Why don't we go share the good news with Aro and Caius? Marcus suggested Yeah lets go._

 _ _Time Skip To Outside the Throne Room__

Marcus, Isa to what do we owe the pleasure of your company? Aro asked We've got some good news to share with you. What news? Aro and Caius asked Brother can you please summon all the Elite guard and Esme, Rosalie, Emmett please. Marcus asked Of course Brother. Aro said (He summons the guard.) Well are you going to tell us this good news? Aro and Caius asked Marcus and I are getting married. What? That's not good news that's excellent news. Aro and Caius said

 _Congratulations Mistress Isa and Master Marcus. The guard, Aro and Caius said Congratulations Mother, Master. Alec and Jane said Thank you everyone. Alec, Jane you don't have to call me Master anymore. Marcus said Thank you Father. Alec and Jane said Your dismissed Marcus said (The guards leave.)_

So when is the wedding going to be? Aro asked Well Marcus and I talked about that on our way here we have decided to have our wedding in a month. We thought that we could have the ceremony in the garden's in front of the water _fountain that Didyme built._

Ok what about guests? Aro and Caius asked Well we thought that we could do my coronation ceremony on the same day as our wedding. So we will have to invite all the vampire covens don't we? Yes if we are going to do your coronation ceremony the same day as your wedding. Aro said

Ok well we can get Gina, Dimitri and Felix to write up, show us and then send out all the invitations to every vampire coven, the date of our wedding would be Friday, October 9 _th_. La padre can you perfavore call Gina in here please. Of course la figlia. La padre said (Aro calls Gina to the throne room.)

 _ _Si__ masters, mistress. Gina said Gina I want you to get together with Dimitri, Felix and put together wedding invitations to all the vampire covens. May I ask why mistress? Gina asked __Si__ Gina Marcus and I are getting married on October, _9_ _th_ _._

Congratulations mistress, master. Gina said Of course mistress, would you like to see the invitations before we send them out? Gina asked __Si__ perfavore Gina. Of course mistress right away. Gina said (Gina leaves.) Right now if you'll mi scusi la padre, il fratello and my mate I've got wedding preparations to get to. Of course we'll see you later Isa. Marcus said

 _ _Jane's Pov__

 _Come in l_ **a madre**. Hey Jane how would you like to be maid of honor? **La madre** _asked_ _ _Si__ _I would love to l_ **a madre** _. Good, well we need to go dress shopping tomorrow._ **La madre** _mused Now I wonder where Corin is. Mother mused I'm right here mistress. Corin said_

 _Woa don't do that to me._ **La madre** _said Sorry mistress. Corin said It's alright Corin you just gave me a fright._ **La madre** said Corin how would you like to be my second maid of honor? __Si__ I would love to mistress. Corin said Good, we'll we need to go dress shopping tomorrow. **La madre** _mused_

 **La madre** aren't you going to be having any bridesmaids? No I figured it would be easier to just have my to favorite girls standing up with me when I get married. **La madre** _said Oh, Grazie l_ **a madre** _, mistress. Corin and I said Your welcome girls._ **La madre** _said_

 _ _ **Italian Meanings:**__

 ** _ **Yes. - Si.**_**

 ** _ **Will you marry me? - Mi vuoi sposare?**_**

 ** _ **Thank you. - Grazie**_**

 _ **Father - La padre**_

 ** _ **Brother - Il fratello**_**

 ** _ **Mother - La madre**_**

 ** _ **Please - Perfavore**_**

 ** _ **Excuse me - Mi scusi**_**

 _ _ **A/N Do you guys want me to go into detail about the wedding planning and the actual wedding or fade to black? So what do you think of this story so far. Please R & R. Updates might be slow coming as I have one of my arms in a cast will try to keep updates regular. Until next time. :)**__


	11. Chapter Nine: The Planning

__**All things TWILIGHT are the intellectual property of Stephenie Meyer.**__

 _ _Chapter Nine: The Planning__

 _The scariest moment is always just before you start. - Stephen King_

 _Isa's Pov_

 _ **(A/N It is two days before the wedding. Isa, Corin and Jane are already at the stores. Isa has approved the wedding invitations and they have been sent out. Guests have arrived. Caius is doing the wedding**_ _ **ceremony**_ _ **and the**_ _ **coronation ceremony.**_

 _Come on girls. Now we need to find a dress for me, a dress each for you two, shoes and jewelry. Well why don't we find your wedding dress first mistress? Corin asked Ok well lets just have a look at some dresses. Jane suggested_

 _Yeah. Hey Corin, Jane over here. What do you think of this one? Its lovely. Corin, Jane said Why don't you try it on la madre? Jane suggested (Isa try's the dress on.) Wow e_ _bellissimo_ _. Corin, Jane said_

Hi can I help you? Vicky asked (Sales assistant.) Ah __si__ _how much is this dress? Oh its on sale so it is $2,000. Vicky said Well girls do you think I should get it?_ _ _Si__. Jane and Corin agreed Ok well why don't you two go look around while I get changed. (Isa's dress is on my profile page.) Ok. Jane, Corin agreed

 _ _Jane's Pov__

 _Can I help you girls with anything? Vicky asked Ah s_ _ _i__ Corin and I need a bridesmaid dress each. Of course come with me. Vicky suggested What are looking for in the dresses? Vicky asked We both want dresses that are ankle length one yellow, white and the other pink, white with flowers around the middles.

 _Of course I'll be back in one minute. Vicky told us Hey girls where's Vicky? La madre asked she has gone to get us some dresses to look at. Ok. La madre mused Well I have found two dresses that match your_ specifications _. Vicky said Wow e_ _bellissimo. Corin and I said at the same time (A picture of the dresses is on my profile page.)_

 _They are perfect. La madre said Well now that we have our dresses we can pay and then go look at some shoes. La madre mused (Isa pays for the dresses.)_ **Grazie** _for your help Vicky. La madre, Corin and I said Prego. Vicky said_

Jane, Corin don't you to have shoes at home that would go perfectly with your dresses? La madre asked Oh yeah we've got those white high heals. Corin and I said Well I know that Pica and Dora got me a pair of white heals that I could wear with my dress, so we only need to get some jewelry to go with our dresses. La madre mused

Hi can I help you? Bex asked (Sales assistant) __Si__ _I would like three neckless, Earing and bracelet sets perfavore. La madre said Of course, let me just get those for you. Bex said Are these to your liking? Bex asked_ _ _Si__ _they are, how much are they altogether? La madre asked_

 _Altogether that will be $15,000. Bex said Ok we will take them. La madre said (Isa pays for the jewelry sets.) Grazie for your help Bex. La madre said Prego. Bex said Right lets go home girls. La madre said_

 _ _Time Skip to the Throne Room__

 _ _After They have out their things away.__

 _ _Aro's Pov__

 _Boun Giorno la figlia, Jane and Corin. Boun Giorno la padre, master. Isa, Jane and Corin said How was your shopping trip? It was good we got everything that we needed. Isa said Marcus we need to go pick out our wedding bands. Isa said from Marcus's lap. Ok well why don't we go out and do that now. Marcus suggested Ok come on. Isa agreed (They leave.)_

 _ _Isa's Pov__

 _Hi can I help you? Bex asked Hi Bex Marcus and I need to wedding bands. Ok what are you looking for? Bex asked Well we want to gold rings with the inscriptions of_ _ _Always, Forever.__ I'll just have a look and see what we have, ok well here are two rings that meet your specifications. Bex said

 _They are perfect. Marcus said How much are they? They are together $2,500. Ok we will take them. Marcus said_ _(Marcus pays for the rings.) Grazie for all your help Bex. Marcus and I said Prego. Bex said_ _Right Isa lets go home. Marcus suggested_

 _ _ **Italian Meanings:**__

 _ _ **You're welcome - Prego**__

 ** _ **Mother - La madre**_**

 ** _ **Please – Perfavore**_**

 ** _ **Yes. - Si.**_**

 ** _ **Thank you. - Grazie**_**

 ** _ **Hello - Boun Giorno**_**

 _ **Father - La padre**_

 _ **Daughter - La figlia**_

 _ _ **A/N So what do you think of this story so far. Please R & R. Updates might be slow coming as I have one of my arms in a cast will try to keep updates regular. Until next time. :)**__


	12. Chapter Ten: The Wedding Day

__**All things TWILIGHT are the intellectual property of Stephenie Meyer.**__

 _ _Chapter Ten: The Wedding Day__

 _Always in the big woods when you leave familiar ground and step off into a new place there will be, along with feelings of curiosity and excitement, a little nagging of dread. It is the ancient fear of the unknown, and it is your first bond with the wilderness you are going into What you are doing is exploring. You are undertaking the first experience, not of the place, but of yourself in that place. It is an experience of_ _ _our essential loneliness; for nobody can discover the world for anybody else. It is only after we have discovered it for ourselves that it becomes a common ground and a common bond, and we cease to be alone. - Wendell Berry__

 _ **(A/N Marcus's Best men are Felix and Alec. Also Caius is the one who will be doing the wedding ceremony and coronation ceremony.)**_

 _Isa's Pov_

 _Come on la madre we need to get you showered and ready its your wedding day. Jane said Woa calm down Jane we still have three hours before the wedding starts, is everything set up out there? Si la madre la padre asked Dimitri and Corin to put on the final touches. Jane told me_

What Corin is meant to be in here with us getting ready. She will be here in a minute la madre. Jane said Ok, so I've already had a shower this morning, so all you need to do is my hair, make up, help me put my dress and jewelry on. Ok lets start with you make up. Hey mistress, Jane. Corin. Jane and I said Mistress do you need me to do anything? Corin asked

 _Si can you do my hair for me in a twisted plat bun perfavore. Of course mistress. Corin said (Jane and Corin finish off doing Isa's hair, make up, helping Isa with her dress and jewelry.) Well that was lucky we finished getting ready just in time. Jane mused_

 _La figlia are you ready? La padre asked me Si, I am la padre. It's time to get in place Jane, Corin. La padre said Of course master, we'll see you out there la madre, mistress. Jane and Corin said to me D'accordo. How do I look la padre?_ **Sei bella. La padre told me**

 ** _Time Skip To Vows:_**

 ** _Marcus's Pov_**

 **Now Isabella and Marcus have written their own vows for today.** **Caius said Right Isabella you first. Caius told Isa**

 ** _ **Isa's Vows**_**

 **As I** ** _Isabella Marie Swan_** **, take you** ** _Marcus Volturi_** **to be my i** **l marito** **, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. The most precious gift I can offer to you is myself, I will love and care for you always. I will protect you with my life. As long as we both shall live. With this ring I thee wed. Ti amo tanto Marcus.**

 **And now you Marcus. Caius told me**

 ** _ **Marcus's Vows:**_**

 **As I** ** _Marcus Volturi_** **, take you** ** _Isabella Marie Swan_** **to be my l** **a moglie** **, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. The most precious gift I can offer to you is myself, I will love and care for you always. I will protect you with my life. As long as we both shall live. With this ring I thee wed. Ti amo tanto mia Agioletto.**

With the power invested in me I now pronounce you il marito and la moglie you may now kiss your bride. Caius said (Marcus and Isa kiss.) Ladies and Gentlemen I give you Mr and Mrs Volturi. (The crowd erupted in applause.)

 ** _Caius's Pov_**

 **Now I am going to do Isabella's coronation** _ceremony. Isabella please come stand in front of me. Do you Isabella Volturi promise to up hold the laws? Si, I do. Isa said Do you Isabella Volturi promise to be kind and just? Si, I do. Isa said (Caius continues to ask Isa questions and then crowns Isa Queen. The crowd claps then bows.)_

 _ _Time Skip To Reception__

 _Isa will you do me the honor of having this dance with me? Emmett asked Of course Emmett. Isa told him_

 ** **Lyrics to California Gurls – Katey Perry - (feat. Snoop Dogg)****

Greetings loved ones  
Lets take a journey

 _I know a place  
Where the grass is really greener  
Warm, wet and wild  
There must be something in the water  
Sippin' gin and juice  
Laying underneath the palm trees  
The boys  
Break their necks  
Try'na to creep a little sneak peek  
(at us)_

You could travel the world  
But nothing comes close  
to the golden coast  
Once you party with us  
You'll be falling in love  
Oooooh Oh Oooooh

California girls  
We're unforgettable  
Daisy Dukes  
Bikinis on top  
Sun-kissed skin  
So hot  
will melt your Popsicle  
Ooh Oh Oh

California girls  
We're undeniable  
Fine, fresh, fierce  
We got it on lock  
West coast represent  
Now put your hands up  
Ooh Oh Ooh

Sex on a beach  
We get sand in our stilettos  
We freak  
And we're cheap  
Snoop Doggy Dog on the stereo

You could travel the world  
But nothing comes close  
to the golden coast  
Once you party with us  
You'll be falling in love  
Ooh Oh Ooh

California girls  
We're unforgettable  
Daisy Dukes  
Bikinis on top  
Sun-kissed skin  
So hot  
will melt your Popsicle  
Ooh Oh Oooh

California girls  
We're undeniable  
Fine, fresh, fierce  
We got it on lock  
West coast represent  
Now put your hands up  
Ooh Oh Ooh

Tone Tan  
Fit and ready  
Turn it up cause its gettin' heavy  
Wild wild west coast  
These are the girls I love the most  
I mean the ones  
I mean like shes the one  
Kiss her  
Touch her  
Squeeze her

The girls a freak  
She drives a jeep  
On Laguna beach  
I'm okay  
I wont play  
I love the bay  
Just like I love LA  
Venice beach  
and Palm Springs  
Summer time is everything

Come on boys  
Hanging out  
All that a-s  
hanging out  
Bikinis, tankinis, martinis  
No weenies  
Just to get  
In betweeny  
Katy my lady  
(yeah)  
You looking here baby  
(uh huh)  
I'm all up on you  
Cause you representing California  
(ohhh yeah)

California girls  
We're unforgettable  
Daisy Dukes  
Bikinis on top  
Sun-kissed skin  
So hot  
will melt your Popsicle  
Ooh Oh Ooh

California girls  
We're undeniable  
Fine, fresh, fierce  
We got it on lock  
West coast represent  
(West coast, west coast)  
Now put your hands up  
Ooh Oh Ooh

(California, California girls)  
California girls man  
(California, California girls)

 _ _Marcus's Pov__

 _Isa can I have this dance? Of course Marcus. Isa said_

 ** **Lyrics to Hey Baby (If You'll Be My Girl)****

Hey hey baby (hu ha)  
I wanna know if you'll be my girl  
Hey hey baby (hu ha)

 _I wanna know if you'll be my girl_

When I saw you walking down the street  
I said that's the kind of girl  
I'd like to meet  
She is so pretty looks so fine  
I'm gonna make her my oh mine

Hey hey baby (hu ha)  
I wanna know if you'll be my girl  
Hey hey baby (hu ha)  
I wanna know if you'll be my girl

When you turn and walk away  
That's when I want to say  
Come on baby give me a whirl  
I wanna know if you will be my girl  
When you turn and walk away  
That's when I want to say  
Come on baby give me a whirl  
I wanna know if you'll be my girl

Hey hey baby (hu ha)  
I wanna know if you'll be my girl  
Hey hey baby (hu ha)  
I wanna know if you'll be my girl

Hey hey baby (hu ha)  
I wanna know if you'll be my girl  
Hey hey baby (hu ha)  
I wanna know if you'll be my girl

And now it's party time  
Hey hey baby (hu ha)  
I wanna know if you'll be my girl  
Hey hey baby (hu ha)  
I wanna know if you'll be my girl

Hey hey baby (hu ha)  
I wanna know if you'll be my girl  
Hey hey baby (hu ha)  
I wanna know if you'll be my girl

 **Ti voglio bene Isa. Ti voglio bene to Marcus. (Isa dances with everyone and then they cut their wedding cake.) La madre it's time to get changed so you can leave for your honeymoon. Jane said to Isa** **D'accordo** **come on then Jane. Isa said to Jane I'll meet you back here Marcus. Isa said to me**

 **Time Skip To Isabella Island**

You got me an island? Isa asked Si, you're not upset are you? Of course not Marcus I think it was really sweet of you to get me an island. Isa told me Why don't go have a look around while I get our bags. **D'accordo. Isa said**

 **Wow Marcus this place is beautiful, with all the palm trees and flowers. Grazie Marcus Isa said to me Prego. Now where were we...?**

 _ _ **Italian Meanings:**__

 _ **Husband - Il marito**_

 ** _ **Wife - La moglie**_**

 _ _ **Ti amo tanto - I Love You So Much**__

 _ _ **Mia Agioletto - My Little Angel**__

 ** _ **Yes - Si**_**

 ** _ **Please - Perfavore**_**

 _ **Father - La padre**_

 _ **Daughter - La figlia**_

 ** _ **Mother - La madre**_**

 ** _ **Ok - D'accordo**_**

 ** _ **You are beautiful - Sei bella**_**

 ** _ **Thank you - Grazie**_**

 ** _ **You're welcome - Prego**_**

 _ _ **A/N So what do you think of this story so far. Please R & R. Updates might be slow coming as I have one of my arms in a cast will try to keep updates regular. Until next time. :)**__


	13. Chapter Eleven: Our Honeymoon

__**All things TWILIGHT are the intellectual property of Stephenie Meyer.**__

 _ _Chapter Eleven: Our Honeymoon__

 _ _It's when you're safe at home that you wish you were having an adventure. When you're having an adventure you wish you were safe at home.__ _Thornton Wilder_

 _ **A/N There is going to be a lemon in this chapter. Please bear in mind that I have never written a lemon of my own.**_

 _Isa's Pov_

 _Wow this place is really beautiful. Not as beautiful as you. Marcus said to me (Que Isa blushing.) Oh Marcus thank you for getting us this Island. Your welcome my mate. Marcus said to me Would you like to go for a walk along the beach? Marcus asked me Si, I would. (They go for a walk along the beach front.)_

 _Wow the beach looks really magical in the moon light. Si, it does. Marcus agreed Why don't we start to head back my mate? Marcus asked me Si, lets. (They arrive back to the cabin.) Marcus I... Love you. As I love you Isa. Marcus told me_ _ _As I started to lean forward Marcus leaned the rest of the way starting a passionate and hot kiss...__

 _ _Lemon Alert__

 _ _As we started to move back towards the bed we started to remove each others clotheds our kisses starting to get more passionate once we had removed all our clotheds Marcus broke the kiss and picked me up then gently layed me down on the bed.__

 _ _Marcus's hands started roaming over my body memorizing all my curves his mouth following the path his hands had followed when he reached my breasts he gently took the right one into his mouth and took the left one in his hand.__

 _ _As he gently started to roll my left nipple between his fingers a want started to grow in my lower addomen he then started to suck on my right nipple making it go hard, Marcus then switched breasts to give the same attention to the other breast.__

 _ _As Marcus was sucking on my nipple his right hand had found its way to between my legs massaging my clit my want grew and I started to moan Marcus then moved his head down my body slowly placing kisses all over me.__

 _ _He then spread my legs and began to massage my clit. I writhed on the bed clawing at the sheets and enjoying the feeling when all of a sudden I felt him exchange his fingers for his mouth. Now I moaned and ran my fingers through his hair. I felt myself coming to a climax and all of a sudden my body went rigid and I screamed as my first orgasm swept me up to unbelievable heights.__

 _ _As I was coming down from my orgasm I felt Marcus position himself above me, I raised my hips quietly begging Marcus to take me, Marcus then positioned himself at my entrance Marcus began to slowly slide into me when he reached my barrier Marcus looked at me to ask permission to continue and I noded my head.__

 _ _After I had recovered from the pain Marcus pulled back and after a moment Marcus thrust his full length in as he slowly began to pick up the pace. My hips and body began to follow but after a short time I had difficulty keeping up with him as he picked up speed.__

 _ _After several thrusts I felt myself coming to a climax and all of a sudden my body went rigid and I screamed as my second orgasm swept me up to unbelievable heights.__ __As my body took over I felt my walls clench his shaft and slowly pulsate around it. This took Marcus over the edge and he moaned to his climax spilled his seed into me.__

 _ _End Lemon__

 _Ohhhhhhhhhhhh...! Wow who knew sex could feel so good. That was amazing Marcus. Si, it was Isa. Marcus said to me._

 _ _Time Skip to Arriving Back to Italy and the Throne Room__

 _ _Isas Pov__

 _Marcus, Isa your back how was your honeymoon? Aro asked us It was Lovely la padre, Marcus and I spent most of our time exploring the Island. I told Aro Well thats great news that you had a lovely honeymoon. Caius said Ah la padre, il fratello Marcus and I have some good news to share with you._

 _And what is that la figlia, il sorella? Aro and Caius asked Isa Well I'm pregnant...!_

 _ _ **Italian Meanings:**__

 ** _ **Brother - Il fratello**_**

 _ **Father - La padre**_

 _ **Daughter - La figlia**_

 _ **Sister - Il sorella**_

 _ _ **A/N So what do you think of this story so far. Please R & R. Updates might be slow coming I will try to keep updates regular. Until next time. :) **__


	14. Chapter Twelve: Shocking News

__**All things TWILIGHT are the intellectual property of Stephenie Meyer.**__

 _ _Chapter Twelve: Shocking News and Welcome Home__

 _ _Aro's Pov__

 _ _Previously: I'm pregnant...!__

 _Your_ _ **WHAT**_? I'm pregnant. La figlia said to me But its not possible. Caius mused Ah about that il fratello Marcus and I talked about that on the way back here, its only possible for male vampires to impregnate human females as the male vampires don't change they stay the same as they were when they were humans. Females need to change to be able to have children but female vampires are frozen so they can't change. Isa explained to Caius and I

 _Well its great news that you and Marcus are going to be able to have a child together. Why don't we call the guard in here and tell them the good news. Caius suggested Great idea Caius. (Aro calls all the guard into the throne room.)_

 _Welcome back mistress Isa and master Marcus. The guard said Thank you, Its good to be back. Isa and Marcus said Now Marcus and Isa have some good news to share with everyone. Caius explained to the guard What's the good news? The guard asked Marcus and Isa_

 _Well I'm pregnant. Isa told the guard Wow congratulations Master Marcus and Mistress Isa. The guard said to Isa and Marcus Thank you. Marcus said Mother do you know what you are having and how many? Jane asked Isa No not yet we will have to wait until we can hear their heart beats. Isa explained to Jane_

 _ _Time Skip to When Isa Is Eight months__

 _ _ **(A/N Isa and Marcus went shopping for** **neutral baby clothing, furniture and other stuff after they got back from their honeymoon. Isa, Jane, Corin, Pica and Dora all worked together to do a baby nursery in a neutral color scheme. Isa figured out that the baby was half vampire so Marcus and Caius got blood bags for her**__ _ _.)__

 _ _Isa's Pov__

 _Marcus? Yes Isa. Marcus asked me I'm thursty can you get me some blood please. Of course m_ _ia Agioletto. Marcus said to me_ _ _ **(Marcus gets Isa some blood.)**__ _Here you go my mia Agioletto. Marcus said to me Thank you. Your welcome, mia Agioletto. Marcus told me_

 _Marcus? Yes, my mate. Marcus said to me I think we're going to need to set up the birthing sheets and stuff now. What why? Marcus asked me Because I can feel the baby starting to bite it's way out of me. WHAT! Marcus yelled_

 _Jane! Corin! Felix! Aro! Caius! The baby's coming. Marcus called while running around setting up all the stuff we would need. La padre what do you need me to do. Jane asked Marcus after entering our rooms_

 _Can you please help your mother over to the table and take her leggings off. Marcus asked Jane Si, of course la padre. Jane said to Marcus Come on la madre. Jane said to me_ _ _ **(Jane helps Isa out of her leggings and onto the table.)**__ Right now that we have put the morphine in your system you shouldn't feel any pain Isa. La padre said to me scalpel please Felix. La padre said to him

Here you go master. Felix said while handing la padre the scalpel __**(Aro make's the incision and breaks the membrane of the fetus with his teeth.)**__ _Isa are you doing alright? Marcus asked me Si, Marcus am I doing alright Ah la figlia you were wrong about how many babies you we're carrying. La padre said to me What do you mean la padre how many babies are there?_

 _ _ **A/N So what do you think of this story so far. Please R & R. Updates might be slow coming I will try to keep updates regular. Sorry about the short chapter I am finding it hard to put my thoughts into words on paper. Until next time. :)**__


	15. Author's Note

__**All things TWILIGHT are the intellectual property of Stephenie Meyer.**__

 _A/N Sorry about the long wait between updates my laptop broke and I only just got it back yesterday. I need some suggestions on how you guys want the story to continue. :)_

 _Chapter Thirteen is in the works will hopefully have it finished and posted in the next few days._

 _Thanks for your continued support._

 _Gdselby_


	16. Chapter Thirteen: Welcoming New Family

__**All things TWILIGHT are the intellectual property of Stephenie Meyer.**__

 _ _Chapter Thirteen: Welcoming the New editions to the Family__

 _ _Life is either a daring adventure or nothing at all.__ _Helen Keller_

 _Marcus's Pov_

 _ _Previously: What do you mean la padre how many babies are there?__

 _"Mia agioletto we have twins. I told Isa" "What?" "Really?" "Si, its true la figlia. Aro told Isa" "Oh my gosh." "What are they? Girl's or Boy's?" "We have one girl and one boy. I told Isa" "Can I hold them la padre? Isa asked Aro" "Of course la figlia. Aro said to Isa"_ _ _("Aro gives Isa the babies to hold.")__

 _"They're beautiful. What do you think we should call them Marcus? Isa asked me" I think that we should call our son Charles Billy Cai Volturi and our daughter Emily Jane Louise Volturi. I said to Isa" "What do you think Isa? I asked Isa" "I love the names. Isa told me"_

 _"Isa its time we started your change. I said to Isa" "Ok_ _I_ _'ll see you guys on the other side. I love you Marcus. Isa said to me" "As I love you Isa. I told Isa"_ _ _(Marcus started Isa's change.)__ _"Master would like us to clean mistress Isa up for you? Corin asked me"_

 _"Si,_ please _Corin. I said to Corin"_ _ _(Corin and Jane carry Isa into the bathroom to clean her up.)__ "Felix, can you please fetch me the two feeding bottles from the cabinet in the sitting area in my rooms and can you also get two packets of blood for me please. I asked Felix" "Of course master. Felix said" _(Felix gets the bottles and blood for Marcus.)_

"Here you go master. Felix said" "Thank you Felix. I said "You're welcome. Felix said" "Master where do you want us to put mistress Isa? Corin asked me" "You can put her on our bed please. I said to Corin" "Of course master. Corin said"

"Caius do you want to feed Emily while I feed Charles? I asked Caius" Si, I would love to. Caius said to me" "Ok here you go. I said while handing Emily to Caius" "They really are beautiful aren't they? Aro asked" "Of course they are they've got a beautiful woman for a mother. I said to Aro"

Aro how long do you think Isa's change is going to be? Caius asked Aro" "I'm not sure but if she is anything like Marcus was when he went through his change I think that her change will only take 2 days. Aro explained to Caius"

La padre may I hold my brother? Jane asked me _(Marcus._ )" "Of course you can Jane as long as your gentle with him as he is only half vampire. I explained to Jane while I was handing Charles to her." "Marcus do you think that Isa would agree to having Emily and Charles as princess and prince to the vampire world? Aro asked me" "I don't know why don't we wait until Isa has finished her change to ask her about it? I suggested to Aro" "Of course Marcus. Aro said to me"

 ** _Time Skip to Just Before Isa Wakes Up_**

 ** _Isa's Pov_**

 _Nothing Alice and Jaz could have said would have prepared me for how painful going through the change would be. Going through the change was like being burned alive from the inside out but its so worth it because I get to spend the rest of eternity with my mate and family. My heart had just stopped beating when I took my first breath in my new body._

"Isa? Are you alright? Marcus asked me" "Yeah I'm alright its weird. I said to Marcus" "Weird how? Aro asked me" "Getting used to being able to seeing, hearing and tasting very thing around me. I explained to la padre" "You all look different to what I remember through my human memories. I said to Marcus, Aro and Caius"

 **"** Ah si you'll start to get used to being able to see, hear and taste everything once you get used to your new body. Aro explained to me" "How's your thirst Isa? Marcus asked me" "Its manageable, but I am thirsty. I said to Marcus" "Then why don't you come with me and I'll get you something to eat. Marcus said to me"

 _ _ **A/N So what do you think of this story so far. Please R & R. Updates might be slow coming I will try to keep updates regular. Sorry about the short chapter I am finding it hard to put my thoughts into words on paper. Until next time. :)**__


	17. Chapter Fourteen: First Feed and Family

__**All things TWILIGHT are the intellectual property of Stephenie Meyer.**__

 _ _Chapter Fourteen: First Feed and Seeing Everyone Again__

 _ _Life is either a daring adventure or nothing at all.__ _Helen Keller_

 _Isa's Pov_

 _ _Previously:__ ** _"Then why don't you come with me and I'll get you something to eat. Marcus said to me"_**

"Marcus are we going to the feeding room? I asked Marcus"

"Si, Isa we are. Marcus said to me"

"Jane the door please. Marcus said to Jane" "Si, master. Jane said to Marcus"

"Here you go Isa, you can feed now. Marcus said to me"

" _I never knew that human blood could smell so nice yet alone taste this good, if I had known it would be like this I would never have considered feeding from animals Carlisle never knew what he was missing. I find it really interesting that even though Jasper, Esme and Emmett knew what humans taste like they still stuck to the animal diet although if I actually think about it Carlisle never would have allowed them to continue feeding from humans. I mean Edward told me about how he and Carlisle would treat Jaz whenever he would slip up."_

"Isa are you alright? Marcus asked me"

"Yeah I'm fine I guess I got lost in my throuhts. I said to Marcus"

" What were you thinking about? Marcus asked me"

"I was thinking about how good human blood tastes and about Jaz, Em and Esme how they all knew how good human blood is and they still stayed on the animal diet I mean I kind of get it, because Edward told me how he and Carlisle would treat Jas whenever he would slip up. I explained to Marcus"

"Oh. Are you full or do you want some more blood? Marcus said/ asked me"

"No I'm full I really want to see my babies. I told Marcus"

"Ok, why don't we go see them Aro, Caius, Jane, Alec, Corin and Felix are with them now. Marcus said to me"

"I was wondering where Jane went. I said to Marcus"

The Throne Room

Aro's Pov

Phone conversation between _Eleazar_ and Aro

 _Eleazar_ \- italics and Aro - Bold

Tanya "Hello Denali Residence Tanya speaking."

 **Aro: "Hello Tanya this is Aro is _Eleazar_ there?"**

Tanya: "Hello Aro. Yes, he is I'll get him for you."

 _ _Eleazar_ : "Hello Aro. How are you and your mate?"_

 **Aro: "Hello _Eleazar_. I am well how are you and your mate?"**

 _ _Eleazar_ : "We are well. What can I do for you Aro?"_

 **Aro: "Ah si, I need you to come to Volterra we have just added another three members to our coven and I need you to tell us what their gifts are."**

 _ _Eleazar_ : "Si, of course Aro my mate, family and I will be there in two days."_

 **Aro: "Thank you Eleazar I'll see you in two days. Good bye."**

 _ _Eleazar_ : "Good bye."_

Jane can you please bring _Charles and Emily over here please I can hear Marcus and Isa coming. I asked Jane"_

 _"Si, master. Jane said to me"_

 _"La figlia how was your first feed? I asked (Isa)"_

 _"It was good la padre. Isa told me" "Can I hold my daughter and son now la padre? Isa asked me"_

 _"Si, of course you can here you go. I said to Isa while handing her Charles and Emily"_

 _"They are just as beautiful as I remember. I was only out for two days? Isa said/ asked"_

 _"Si, Isa Charles and Emily's growth rate is unpresetened we think that Charles and Emily will stop growing seven years from now but we don't know if they are immortal. Marcus said to Isa"_

 _"Well we will just have to enjoy the time we have with them. Isa said to us"_ _ _(A/N: Us means Marcus, Aro, Caius, Alec, Jane, Corin and Felix)"__

 _"Si, that is quite right la figlia. I said to Isa"_

 _"Where are Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Esme and Rosalie? Isa asked us"_

 _"We are right here mistress. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Esme and Rosalie said to Isa"_

 _"Oh hey guys, what were you guys just doing? Isa asked Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Esme and Rosalie"_

 _"Ah we were just cleaning up after going hunting. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Esme and Rosalie said to Isa"_

 _"Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Esme when you were living with Carlisle why did you stay on the animal diet when you knew what human blood tastes like? Isa asked Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Esme"_

 _"Because Carlisle would threaten all our living_ descendants _whenever we would slip up. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Esme said to Isa"_

 _"Then why didn't you just leave? Isa asked Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Esme"_

 _"Because Carlisle threatened to kill all our living_ descendants _if we ever tried to leave. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Esme said to Isa"_

 _"Then why didn't you ask one of your families friends to help you to move all your_ descendants _to places that Carlisle wouldn't think to check? Isa asked Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Esme"_

 _"Because Carlisle had people watching our_ descendants _. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Esme said to Isa"_

 _"_ Oh okay I guess you guys made the best decision for your descendants in the situation you were in. Isa said to Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Esme"

 _"Yeah we did. Are these your children mistress? Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Esme and Rosalie asked Isa"_

 _"Si, they are. Isa said to Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Esme and Rosalie"_

 _"What are they called? Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Esme and Rosalie asked Isa"_

 _"Our son is called Charles Billy Cai Volturi and our daughter Emily Jane Louise Volturi. Isa told Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Esme and Rosalie"_

 _"Rosalie would you like to hold Emily? Isa asked Rosalie"_

 _"Si, I would love to mistress. Rosalie said to Isa" "Well here you go then. Isa said to Rosalie while handing Emily to Rosalie"_

 _"Esme would you like to hold Charles? Isa asked Esme"_

 _"Si, I would love to mistress. Esme said to Isa" "Well here you go. Isa said to Esme while handing Charles to Esme"_

 _"Did you know that my human husbands name was Charles mistress? Esme asked Isa while holding Charles" "The man who hurt you Esme? Isa asked Esme"_

 _"Si, mistress. Esme said to Isa while holding Charles"_

 _"No I didn't know that. Marcus named our son after my dad. Isa said to Esme"_

 _"I thought your dad was called Charlie? Esme said/asked Isa"_

 _"_ He shortened his name from Charles to Charlie. Isa explained to Esme"

 _"Oh, well that's interesting. Mistress, Emily and Charles really are beautiful. Esme and Rosalie said to Isa"_

 _"La padre are you going to ask Eleazar to come and tell as what powers Emily, Charles and I have? Isa asked me"_

 _"_ I already have la figlia he, Tanya and their coven will be here in two days. I explained to Isa" "Oh, ok. Isa said to me"

 _ _ **A/N So what do you think of this story so far. Please R & R. Updates might be slow coming I will try to keep updates regular. Until next time. :)**__


	18. Chapter Fifteen: Meeting New People

__**All things TWILIGHT are the intellectual property of Stephenie Meyer.**__

 _ _Chapter Fifteen: Meeting New People and__

 _ _Learning about New Powers__

 _You can never cross the ocean until you have the courage to lose sight of the shore. Christopher Columbus_

 _Marcus's Pov_

The Throne Room

"Brother you do know what your doing right? I asked Aro"

"Of course brother do you really think that I would put my daughter, niece and nephew in danger if I wasn't sure about what I'm doing. Aro said/ asked me"

"Hello? Si, well send them in then. Aro said to the receptionist"

"What is it brother? Caius asked Aro"

"The Denali's are here brother's. Aro said to Caius and I"

"Eleazar old friend welcome back to Volterra. Aro said to Eleazar"

"Hello Aro, Caius and Marcus. Eleazar said to us" "Now where are the vampire's that you want me to read. Eleazar asked Aro"

"Isa can you come here please. Aro called to Isa" "La padre what is it? Isa asked Aro"

"La figlia I would like to introduce you to the Denali Coven. These are Eleazar, Carmen, Tanya, Kate, Irina and Laurent. Aro said to Isa"

"Hello Laurent, how are you? Isa asked Laurent" "Hello Isabella. I am well. Laurent said to Isa"

"How are you? I see you finally got changed why didn't we you the last time the Cullen's visited? Laurent asked Isa"

"I am well. Because I only just got changed a few days ago. Isa said to Laurent"

"Why are you here and not the Cullen's. Laurent asked Isa" "The Cullen's are here. Isa told Laurent"

" _Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Esme and Rosalie why don't you come and join us and bring Emily and Charles too please. Isa called to Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Esme and Rosalie"_

 _"Mistress, here are Emily and Charles. Alice said to Isa while handing Emily and Charles to her" "Thank you Alice. Isa said to Alice"_

"Hello Eleazar, Carmen, Tanya, Kate, Irina and Laurent. _Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Esme and Rosalie said to Eleazar, Carmen, Tanya, Kate, Irina and Laurent"_

 _"Hello Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Esme and Rosalie. Eleazar, Carmen, Tanya, Kate, Irina and Laurent said to Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Esme and Rosalie"_

"Why can we hear two heart beats? Tanya asked"

"Ah, Si before we forget Eleazar, Carmen, Tanya, Kate, Irina and Laurent it is with the great pleasure that I introduce my niece Emily and nephew Charles. Aro said to Eleazar, Carmen, Tanya, Kate, Irina and Laurent"

"Wait they aren't fully human how is it possible. Eleazar asked Aro" "They're vampire hybrids. Half human, half vampire. Aro explained to Eleazar"

"Wait that's impossible we all know that vampire's can't get pregnant. Tanya said to Aro"

"I never said that Isa got pregnant while she's a vampire. Isa got pregnant while she was still human. Female vampire's can't get pregnant because they can't change to be compatible with a baby, but male vampire's or human's don't have to change they stay the same through out their life's. Aro explained to Tanya"

"Ok. Well who do you want me to read Aro? Eleazar asked Aro" "I would like to know what power's Isa, Emily and Charles have. Aro said to Eleazar"

"Of course Aro. Eleazar said to Aro"

"Isabella has a mental and physical shield, can control all the elements, can read minds she can turn it off and on, can show whoever she wants her memories and thoughts through touch and she is a sponge so she can get any power she wants, she can shape-shift also Emily, Charles and Isabella can link their minds together whenever they want to. Eleazar told us"

"Emily can control fire and water, she can also shape-shift into any animal she wants. Eleazar told us"

"Charles can also shape-shift into any animal he wants to and he also has a physical shield. Eleazar told us"

"Thank you Eleazar. Aro said to Eleazar" "Would you be willing to stay and help train Emily, Charles and Isa with their powers? Aro asked Eleazar"

 _"Ah, no Aro my family and I would like to head home now unless you need something else? Eleazar said/ asked Aro"_

 _"No, you and your family are free to go thank you for coming and telling us what powers Isa, Emily and Charles have. Aro said to Eleazar"_

 _"Of course, your welcome. Goodbye Aro, Caius and Marcus. Eleazar, Carmen, Tanya, Kate, Irina and Laurent said to us"_

 _"Goodbye Eleazar, Carmen, Tanya, Kate, Irina and Laurent. Aro, Caius and I said to them."_

 _"_ Oh yeah before I forget you and everyone that Isabella loves are fire proof you and they can't be killed since you and them are Isabella's family so her fire gift can't hurt you or them. Neither can Emily with her fire gift. Eleazar told us"

 _"Well thank you for telling us Eleazar. Aro said to Eleazar" "Your welcome Aro. Eleazar said to Aro"_

 _"Well if you don't need us anymore brother's Isa, Emily, Charles and I are going to spend some family time together. I said to Aro and Caius"_

 _"No we don't need you guys anymore go enjoy yourselves. Aro and Caius said to us"_

 _Isa's Pov_

 _"Marcus can Em, Charles and I try out our new powers when we get to our rooms? I asked Marcus" "If you guys want to try out your gifts then you can. Marcus said to me"_

 _ _ **A/N So what do you think of the story so far. Please R & R. Sorry about the short chapter. Until next time. :)**__


	19. Chapter Sixteen: Visiting Family in Fork

__**All things TWILIGHT are the intellectual property of Stephenie Meyer.**__

 _ _Chapter Sixteen: Visiting Family in Forks__

 _ _Go confidently in the direction of your dreams. Live the life you have imagined. Henry David Thoreau__

 _ _Isa's Pov__

 _ _Isa and Marcus's Rooms__

 _" _Emily, Charles we can try out our shape-shifting ability now it would be cool if I can shape-shift into a wolf. I thought to Emily and Charles"__

 _" _Mama why do you want to be able to shape-shift into a wolf? Emily and Charles asked me"__

 _" _Because I know some people that can shape-shift and it would be cool if I could go back to my home town and see them also to show them my powers. I thought to Emily and Charles"__

 _" _Would we be able to come with you if you ever do go back to your home town? Emily and Charles asked me"__

 _" _Of course you guys and your father would come with me. I thought to Emily and Charles"__

 _"Isa? Are you alright? Marcus asked me"_

 _"_ Yeah I'm fine Emily, Charles and I were just having a private conversation between ourselves. I explained to Marcus"

 _"Oh, may I see the conversation between you guys Isa? Marcus asked me"_

 _"Of course Marcus" I said to Marcus"_

 _ _(A/N: Isa show's Marcus the conversation that happened between Emily, Charles and her.)__

 _"Wow that was really weird, but cool being able to see your thoughts and memories. Emily and Charles are progressing really fast now its they're able to hold conversation's in their thoughts and through your link and they are able to walk on their own. Next they will be saying their first word's. Marcus said to me"_

 _"Marcus can we go back to Forks for a visit? I asked Marcus" "Yeah of course we can. Marcus said to me"_

 _"How about I go book us some flights and you pack our bags? Marcus suggested to me"_

 _ _(A/N: Emily and Charles can walk around now as they are the size of a one year old.)__

 _"Ok, come on Emily and Charles you can help me pack. I said to Emily and Charles"_

 _ _(A/N: Isa, Emily and Charles packed the bags while Marcus sorted out their private plane to take them to Forks. And informed Aro that they were going to Forks. Jane, Alec, Alice, Jasper and Corin are going with them to.)__

 _Time Skip to the Throne Room_

 _"Ah la figlia, Emily, Charles, Marcus, are you leaving? Aro asked us" "Si, la padre we are. Isa said to Aro"_

 _"Jane, Alec, Alice, Jasper and Corin its time to go we are leaving. Isa called to Jane, Alec, Alice, Jasper and Corin "_

 _"We are right here la madre, mistress Isa. Jane, Alec, Alice, Jasper and Corin said to Isa"_

 _Time Skip to Forks_

 _Phone conversation between Jake and Isa_

 _Jake - Bold and Isa - Italic's_

 _Billy: Hello Black Residence_

 _ _Bella: Hey Billy its Bella is Jake there?__

 _Billy: Oh hey Bella yeah I'll go grab him._

 _ _Bella: Thanks Billy.__

 _Billy: Your Welcome Bella. Ah here's Jake. Bye Bella._

 _ _Bella: Bye Billy__ _._

 _ **Jake: Bella?**_

 _ _Bella: Yeah its me Jake.__

 _ **Jake: Hey how are you?**_

 _ _Bella: I'm good. How are you?__

 _ **Jake: I'm good. I take it you've been changed now?**_

 _ _Bella: Yeah I have. Um Jake is there any way that you could come and meet me at the border?__

 _ **Jake: Why? Aren't you still in Italy?**_

 _ _Bella: No I'm in Forks on my way to the border. Ah so you know the animal diet has been proved to weaken the mate bond between mates and it also weakens a vampire so my family and I drink human blood from the bad guys.__

 _ **Jake: Yeah of course that's fine. Oh my god. I'll meet you there.**_

 _ _Bella: Kay see you soon. Bye Jake.__

 _ **Jake: Kay see you soon. Bye Bella.**_

 _"Jake said he would meet us at the border Marcus. I told Marcus"_

 _"Ok we're almost there. Marcus told me" "I need to call my dad now and tell him I'm coming for a visit. I told Marcus_

 _Conversation between Bella - Italics and Charlie - Bold:_

 _ **Charlie: Hello Swan Residence.**_

 _ _Bella: Hey Dad its me.__

 _ **Charlie: Bella? How are you?**_

 _ _Bella: I'm good. How are you dad?__

 _ **Charlie: I'm good Bell's. What did I do to deserve a phone call?**_

 _ _Bella: I'm in town and I thought Marcus and I could come over for a visit. In an hour.__

 _ **Charlie: Of course I'd love to see you.**_

 _ _Bella: Ok, I'll see you then. I've got to go dad.__

 _ **Charlie: Oh okay I'll see you then. Love you Bells.**_

 _ _Bella: Love you to Dad. Bye Dad.__

 _ **Charlie: Bye Bells.**_

 _"Hey Jake. I said to Jake" Hey Bell's. Jake said to me"_

 _"Why do I hear two heart beats? Jake asked me"_

 _"Jake I need to show you something first. I said to Jake"_

 _"Ok. Jake said to me" What do you need to show me? Jake asked me"_

 _ _(A/N: Isa shows Jake her memories from the last time they saw each other skipping out her honeymoon.)__

 _"Woa, that was weird. Jake said Can I meet them Bell's? Jake asked me"_

 _"Of course you can Jake. I said to him"_ _ _(A/N: Isa gets Emily and Charles out of the car.)__

 _"Hello, Marcus. Jake said to Marcus. "Hello, Jake. Marcus said to Jake"_

 _"Jake these are Emily and Charles. I said to Jake" "Emily, Charles this is my friend Jake. I said to Emily and Charles"_

 _"Hello Emily, Charles. Jake said" "Hello Jake. Emily and Charles said to Jake"_

 _"Wait you guys just spoke. Marcus said to Emily and Charles" "Of course we did daddy. Emily and Charles said to Marcus"_

 _"Was they their first words Bell's? Jake asked me" "Yeah they were Marcus and I have been waiting for them to start talking for about a week. I explained to Jake"_

 _"So Jake you want to see something cool? I asked him" "Yeah ok. Jake said to me"_

 _ _(A/N: Isa shifts into her wolf form showing Jake what she looks like.)__

 _"Woa, your really beautiful Bell's. Jake said to me"_

 _ _(Pack's thoughts italic.)__

 _ _Paul: Hey we've got a new she-wolf.__

 _ _Jared: I wonder who it is.__

 _ _Sam: Who are you?__

 _ _Isa: It's me Bella guys. This is one of my new vampire ability's.__

 _ _Embry: Woa cool.__

 _ _Seth: Hey Bell's.__

 _ _Isa: Hey Seth.__

 _ _Quil: What else can you do Bell's.__

 _ _Isa: These are all my new ability's. I have a mental and physical shield, can control all the elements, can read minds I can turn it off and on, can show whoever I want my memories and thoughts through touch and I am a sponge so I can get any power I want, I can shape-shift also Emily, Charles and I can link our minds together whenever they want to.__

 _ _Leah: Woa, that's a lot of ability's. Who are Emily and Charles?__

 _ _Isa: They are my children. I had sex with my husband will I was still human and I got pregnant with Emily and Charles. They are__ _hybrids_ _ _half human, half vampire.__

 _ _Everybody: WHAT?__

 _ _Isa: Yeah that's what Aro said when we told him. Would you like to meet them because they are here with, Alec, Jasper, Marcus, Corin, Alice and Jane.__

 _ _Everybody: We would love to.__

 _ _Sam: Bella bring them to Emily's.__

 _ _Isa: Are you sure? I don't drink animal blood Sam. Neither do my family.__

 _ _Sam: Yeah I'm sure. I know you Bella I know you wouldn't allow anyone in your family to kill innocent humans.__

 _ _Isa: Ok we will be there in five.__

 _ _Everybody: Ok see you there Bella.__

 _"Isa? What's happening? Marcus asked me" "Sam has given us permission to go to his place. The pack wants to meet our son and daughter. I said to Marcus"_

 _"Ok, are you coming with us in the car Jake or are you going to run with Isa? Marcus asked Jake"_

 _"How did you know that Bell's was going to run to Sam's? Jake asked Marcus"_

 _"Isa can connect our minds together whenever she wants to. Marcus told Jake"_

 _"Oh, ok I'll run with Bell's. Jake said to Marcus"_

 _"Ok, I'll send you the directions through our link Marcus. I said to Marcus"_

 _"Ok, I'll see you there. Marcus said to me"_

 _ _(A/N: Isa sends Marcus the directions to Sam's house through their mind link. The mind link between Marcus and Isa is another power that Isa wished for.)__

 _Time Skip to Sam's_

 _"Bella. Hey. Emily said to me"_

 _"Hey Emily how are you? I asked Emily"_

 _"I'm good. Emily said to me"_

 _"How are you Bella? Emily asked me"_ _ _(A/N: Sam's Emily)__

 _"I'm good Emily. I told Emily"_

 _"Sam I would like you to meet my daughter Emily and my son Charles. I said to Sam"_

 _"Emily, Charles this another friend of mine. I told Emily and Charles"_

 _"Hello, Emily, Charles. Sam said to them"_

 _"Hello Sam. Emily and Charles said to Sam"_

 _"Emily, Charles these are mummy's other friends, Jared, Paul, Embry, Quil, Seth and Leah. I explained to Emily and Charles"_

 _"Hello, Jared, Paul, Embry, Quil, Seth and Leah. Emily and Charles said to them."_

 _"Hello Emily, Charles. The pack said"_

 _"Um, Bella I kind of imprinted on your daughter. Seth said to me"_

 _"It's alright Seth I'm glad Emily has you. I said to Seth"_

 _"Ah, Bella... Leah said to me"_

 _" Let me guess you imprinted on my son Leah. I said to Leah"_

 _"Ah yeah I did. Leah said to me"_

 _"It's alright Leah I'm glad he has you. I said to her"_

 _"Seth, Leah you do know that you will have to come back to Italy with us right? I asked them" "Because I'm not leaving my son and daughter behind when we leave to go home again._

 _"Yeah we figured you would say that so we will make sure that we have all our stuff packed up before you guys leave. Seth and Leah said to me"_

 _"Ok. Well we have to go Charlie is expecting me."_

 _"Leah, Seth we will let you know when we are leaving. I said to Seth and Leah"_

 _"Ok. Leah and Seth said to me"_

 _"Bye guys it was great seeing you again. I said to the guys and Emily"_

 _"Bye Bella. The guys and Emily said to me"_

 _Time Skip to Charlie's_

 _"Bella, Marcus Hey. Charlie said to us"_

 _"Hey Dad, Charlie how are you? We asked Charlie"_

 _"I'm good. Charlie said to us"_

 _"How are you guys? Charlie asked us"_

 _"We are good dad,Charlie. We told Charlie"_

 _"Dad I would like you to meet my daughter Emily and my son Charles. I said to Charlie"_

 _"Emily, Charles this is my father your grandfather. I told Emily and Charles"_

 _"Hello, Emily, Charles. Charlie said to them"_

 _"Hello Grandfather. Emily and Charles said to Charlie"_

 _"Bella how old are they? Charlie asked me"_

 _"They are three years old they have a weird gene in them from Marcus's side of the family that makes the grow faster than normal. I told Charlie"_

 _"They are beautiful Bella, Marcus. Charlie said to us"_

 _"Yeah they are they both have an even amount of both Marcus and I. I sad to Charlie"_

 _"What have you been doing with yourself while I've been gone? I asked Charlie"_

 _"Sue and I have started dating, apart from that I have pretty much done everything I always do. Charlie said to me"_

 _"That's great that you and Sue are dating I hope you guys are really happy together. I said to Charlie"_

 _"Thank you Bella that really means a lot to me. Charlie said to me"_

 _"How's school going Bell's? Charlie asked me"_

 _"It's going great I graduated last month. I told Charlie"_

 _"Wow congratulations Bell's. Charlie said to me"_

 _"Thanks dad. Ok well we have to go Emily and Charles need to go to bed. Bye Dad it was great seeing you again. I said Charlie"_

 _"Ok, Bye Bella it was great seeing you again to. Charlie said to me"_

 _ _(A/N: After spending two weeks in Forks. Isa called Seth and Leah and told them that they were leaving, Leah and Seth packed everything that they owned said goodbye to their mother and joined Isa and the other on the plane back to Italy.)__

 _ _ **A/N So what do you think of this chapter. Please R & R. This is the last chapter before the epilogue we are going to have a 10 year jump in the epilogue. Until next time. :)**__


	20. Chapter Seventeen: Our Happily Ever Afte

__**All things TWILIGHT are the intellectual property of Stephenie Meyer.**__

 _ _Chapter Seventeen: Our Happily Ever After__

 _ _Life is not measured by the number of breaths we take, but by the moments that take our breath away. Maya Angelou__

 _ _Marcus's Pov__

 _"Did you ever think that our future would be this happy Marcus. Isa asked me"_

 _"No I didn't but I'm glad we were able to have Emily and Charles. They have made this coven into a tight nit family. I said to Isa"_

 _"_ Yeah, I'm glad to. I can't see a future where Emily and Charles didn't exist. Isa said to me"

 _"I love you Isa. I said to Isa"_

 _"I love you to Marcus. Isa said to me"_

 _"Just to think we have forever to enjoy having Emily, Seth, Leah and Charles around and we will be grandparents ourselves soon to. Isa said to me"_

 _"Yeah Emily has been driving Jane around the bend worrying about everything and trying to do everything by herself. I said to Isa"_

 _"It seems like just yesterday that we were bring them into the world and now they are all grown up and married to their soulmates. Isa said to me"_

 _"Yeah but at least we get to keep them with us now that we know they are immortal. I said to Isa"_

 _"We all have our own forever's together. Isa said to me"_

 _"Si, we do. I agreed with Isa"_

 _ _We then started kissing and blissfully continued into this small but perfect piece of our forever.__

 _ _The End__

 _ _ **A/N So that's it for this story. Please R & R. :)**__


	21. Author's Note-3

_**A/N: Who wants me to continue my Marcus/ Bella story with a sequel or start a new story?**_

 _ **Or to continue updating the original Marcus and Bella story?**_

 _ **Gdselby**_


End file.
